Lightning Doesn't Strike Twice
by missmelsie
Summary: Haley and Nathan's high school romance never made it past graduation. Now nearing 30, Haley wishes she could find someone to spend the rest of her life with. When her friends suggest signing up to a dating app, Haley's dubious - how likely is it to find the love of your life online? And anyway, lightning doesn't strike twice... does it?
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: It's been awhile since I've committed to writing a multi-chapter fic, and I've only done it once before, so I promise I'll do my best to stick with this. I'm doing my best to keep this plot reasonably light and fluffy and not overthink every sentence, so please bear with me if things get a bit ridiculous and unrealistic :) **

**Obvious disclaimer applies: I don't own OTH, because if I did... well, let's not go there. This story also features an app that I'm pretty sure doesn't exist and I haven't knowingly copied anything. If it feels like I did, it's a total coincidence and I'm sorry.**

**Enjoy! x**

* * *

"Argh, that's it! I'm done with dating men."

The two women who were seated at the table turned as a third chair was scraped back and a small figure hurled herself into it, reaching across to grab the bottle of wine that sat between them before pouring a healthy amount into the only empty glass.

"Going lesbian, Tutor Girl? How progressive of you." Brooke Davis arched an impeccably shaped eyebrow at the newcomer before grinning smugly at the curly-haired blonde in front of her. "Told you she'd be here before the main course."

Peyton Sawyer grimaced. "Guess I'm paying, then."

"You guys _bet_ on my date tonight?"

Sitting back in her seat, Haley James surveyed her two friends. Their regular dinner dates had become compulsory events when the trio had found themselves back living in their hometown of Tree Hill, North Carolina, three years ago. Despite an awkward start to their friendship in high school, studious Haley, popular Brooke and misunderstood Peyton had stayed in contact with each other as college had distributed them across the country. Fate, or simply an inevitability, had brought them back together and Haley couldn't imagine her life without having them close by - despite her dating life being a frequent topic of conversation.

Brooke shrugged nonchalantly. "It wasn't a bet exactly... it was more of an observation on your attitude towards dates you've been going on lately."

"It was _so_ a bet," Haley rolled her eyes as she tipped another mouthful of wine into her mouth.

"What went wrong?"

Haley sighed heavily. "He's Mia's brother's friend, from work. He picked me up in a bright yellow, tiny sports car and took me to Tom's Diner."

"Ewww..." Brooked screwed up her nose in disgust. "That greasy place? That's where all the drunken college kids go."

"Argh, I'm so sick of this; I keep putting myself out there and all these guys keep blowing it!"

"Well that's probably where you're going wrong, TG... _you're_ the one supposed to do the..."

"You're just meeting the wrong kind of guys," Peyton wisely interrupted Brooke quickly, accurately sensing that their friend wasn't in the mood tonight for jokes. "I mean, what sort of man are you looking for?"

Haley sighed again. "I just want someone who makes me laugh, someone who's different from me so I'm pushed to see and do new things... someone who's brave and strong... Someone who can make me weak on the knees by just their kisses..." She trailed off with a dreamy look in her soft brown eyes. "I'm just looking for..."

"... The One," Peyton finished for her, knowingly. When Haley agreed with a soft nod, Peyton continued. "There's nothing wrong with that, dude. You're not being picky, it's just that it's not easy to find The One."

"Yeah but it's not like I have a great selection to choose from. I don't know why I thought dating in Tree Hill would be any better than when I was in California. It was a disaster then and it's a disaster now. Except now I'm just old."

"Haley James, 28 is _not_ old," Brooke exclaimed as their waiter returned with their meals.

"I'm 29 in two months," Haley pointed out as a bowl of steaming macaroni and cheese was placed in front of her. Her mouth watered; she was so grateful that her friends knew her so well, regardless of whether or not they had bet on the success of her date. Picking up her fork, she spooned in a mouthful.

Peyton gave her a cheeky grin. "With the food tastes of a five year old.'

"I would totally hate you right now, but this meal is just too good." The girls laughed together before Haley let out a sigh. "It's just, I saw my life a little differently, you know? I thought by 30 I'd be married with a couple of kids."

"Don't get down on yourself, Haley James," Brooke said, gently. "You've done so many amazing things in your life - you went to your dream school, got your music _and_ teaching degrees, you've been whipping those teenagers into shape for the last 5 years... not to mention all the great friends you have." She grinned cheekily.

Haley smiled gratefully at the brunette. "Thanks, Brooke. I know, and I love my life. It's just... it'd be nice to have someone to share it with."

"There's someone out there for you, Hales. You just gotta keep putting yourself out there," Peyton insisted.

"It's easy for you to say, you and Jake have been practically married since high school... and you, soon-to-be Mrs Scott," Haley turned towards Brooke, "are actually getting married in four weeks' time. You've already found the loves of your lives. It's just so hard meeting people at our age; it's not like back in college or starting a new job where there were so many new people to meet, so many possibilities... not like I was actually getting out there and dating back then anyway, but if I knew it would be so hard..."

"Well you've never tried broadening your search, have you?" Peyton pointed out. "What about internet dating?"

"Ew, gross, Peyton I'm not that desperate!"

"You don't have to be desperate! There's loads of sites and apps now for people who want more than just a one night stand with some sleaze bag. Places with way more credibility. Didn't your sister meet her new man on a dating app?"

Haley paused, thoughtfully chewing her mac and cheese. Swallowing, she nodded slowly. "Actually, yeah that's true. They met on something called MetYet and they've been officially dating for a month."

"Oh my gosh, I've heard of MetYet!" Brooke exclaimed. "One of my journalists wrote a great article for magazine and it went on to get reprinted in _Time_ magazine... they charge a fee to sign up, but it's totally worth it because only people who are serious about dating instead of just hook-ups want to join. They only let you message each other for a certain amount of time before you're even able to swap numbers, so you have the chance to get to know someone. It's called MYMessaging, it's really cool."

Haley's mouth twisted in contemplation. "I dunno... I mean, how well can you really get to know someone through online messaging?"

Peyton shrugged, "I guess it just allows you to connect on a more personal level maybe? If everyone's on the same page, it's probably a really good way to break down the walls and communicate."

"And you said that Quinn and that guy clicked almost straight away just by MYMessage," Brooke pointed out.

"Hmm... maybe I'll think about it..."

"Well, I'm totally fine with you not having a date for the wedding, Tutor Girl. My mother has gone into bitch mode over the seating plan, I swear at the rate she's going there won't even be enough room for Lucas at the head table."

Haley giggled. She was thrilled that two of her best friends were getting married - while they had continued their high school relationship, the distance had been hard on both of them as Lucas joined Haley at Stanford and Brooke moved to New York to pursue her fashion design career. Thankfully, Lucas was able to move to be with Brooke after college, and a few years later they both decided that Tree Hill was their future.

"Oh, that's an easy one," Peyton spoke up. "Just kill her off and Luke can sit in her seat."

The trio laughed and clinked their wine glasses together, settling in for the change of conversation as Brooke continued to talk about her upcoming wedding. Haley smiled over her glass, grateful the attention was, at last, not focused on her pathetic love life. It was one thing to talk about what she was looking for, but she didn't even want her best friends to know how truly lonely and heartbroken she felt, knowing that she'd once had it all, had everything she'd ever wanted, and didn't think she'd ever find it again.


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Well, if you're here then I hope the first chapter wasn't a bad start! I know it was pretty short; I actually split the first chapter into two because I didn't want to start off with all the details that are here in case it made them seem super important (if that makes sense). Anyways, here's chapter twp, which is another short one, but it just means we're closer to Naley!**

* * *

The cab drove off into the darkness as Haley entered her apartment, kicking off the heels she had so optimistically chosen for her abandoned date earlier that night. Switching on the lights, she was greeted by a small, furry body twining itself between her feet. Picking up the small black cat, she placed a gentle kiss between its ears.

"Hey Catsby. Waiting for your dinner, huh boy?"

Placing the cat back on the ground, Catsby simply meowled until Haley slid the full food bowl under his nose. Watching her pet devour his dinner, she sighed. "Coming back to my cat and an empty house. Welcome to your future, Haley James."

Not wanting to go to bed when she was feeling sorry for herself, Haley pulled out a chilled bottle of Pinot Grigio from the refrigerator and poured herself another glass, the warm buzz she'd felt with her drinks over dinner starting to wear off. Pulling out her phone from her bag and checking the time, she quickly scrolled through her contacts before finding what she was looking for.

"Haley Bob! It's so good to hear from you."

Haley smiled at the bright, bubbly voice on the other end as she settled herself down on her couch. "Hey Quinn. I wasn't sure what the time difference was like for you at the moment."

"Actually, I'm back in New York again, I got home on Thursday."

"And you didn't think of calling your favorite little sister as soon as you arrived?" Haley faked a teasing gasp of surprise.

"Of course I did, Taylor picked me up from the airport."

The two sisters dissolved into giggles, knowing how their joke was so far from reality. Not that there was any animosity between the James sisters, but Taylor James was not known for her reliability.

"So you're calling late on a Saturday night," Quinn observed. "Did that date you text me about go well then?"

"Urgh, I don't even want to talk about it... I met up with the girls for dinner instead and I just got home."

"Oh Hales..."

"Speaking of dates, though..." Haley took another sip of wine for courage. "The Brooke and Peyton were trying to convince me to give that MetYet app a go."

Quinn's squeal sounded out loudly in Haley's ear. "Oooh, yes! You should totally try it, Haley Bob. I mean it's how I met Clay."

Haley smiled to herself over her sister's enthusiasm. In her mid-thirties, Quinn had gone through a tough divorce from her husband, David the previous year. Sometimes it had been hard to be feel sorry for her beautiful, talented older sister, but Haley hadn't really appreciated the change in Quinn until Clay had entered her life. She'd remembered hearing from her giddy sister when she'd first started messaging some guy who always seemed to make her laugh but had a sweet and sensitive side to him; she'd never sounded that happy talking about David. Although Haley was nervous and skeptical when Quinn announced that the pair were going to meet in person, a month later she still seemed as happy and as giddy as ever, despite the new couple's time apart due to travel for both of their jobs.

"I don't get it though, how come it's such a great way to get to know someone? It can't stop people making stuff up and then being some creepy perv in real life, right?"

"Most creepy pervs don't want to pay 100 bucks for a dating app," Quinn pointed out reasonably. "And you have to be sending MYMessages to each other for a month before it will unlock your phone number to each other - and most creepy pervs don't want to put that much time and energy into a one night stand anyway. At the end of the day, Haley Bob, it's just another way to try and meet people. You can only give it a try and hope for the same happiness I got out of it."

"Hmm..." Haley made the same non-committal noise that she had made when Brooke and Peyton were trying to convince her. "Speaking of happiness, have you seen Clay since you've been back?"

Haley heard her sister's giggle in her ear and couldn't help but smile. "Actually... I only got to see him yesterday. He's in Tree Hill today, actually."

"What? He's not from here is he?" Haley frowned, confused. "What's he doing here?"

"No, he's from Charleston actually. But… I was going to wait until it was all sorted to surprise you, but I may as well tell you now ... we're moving to Tree Hill!"

Haley lurched forward to place her wine glass on the coffee table in front of her before collapsing back onto the couch in shock. "What? What are you talking about, _we_?"

"Clay's looking at buying a beach house in Wrightsville Beach and he wants me to move in with him!"

"Wrightsville Beach as in 20 minutes from Tree Hill?"

"That's the one! There's a building on Front Street that would be perfect for a gallery for me and I've been thinking about coming home for a while - it was only David that wanted to stay in New York..."

"But... Clay?" Haley was lost for words as she thought about the huge decision her sister had made with a man she barely knew.

"Well most of his clients are North Carolina-based anyway, but he told me he's in the process of getting a new business partner who wants to set up in Tree Hill, so it's a great move for both of us."

"That wasn't really what I meant, Quinny... you just met the guy and you're moving in with him?"

"I know it must feel like that, but I promise Haley Bob, it feels so right. Clay makes me feel like a part of me had been missing all these years and he's what I've wanted all along. I can't wait for you to meet him. He's back tomorrow and we'll know for sure about the beach house... it's just..." Haley heard her sister inhale, slowly. "I'm in love with him, Hales."

Haley drew in a deep breath, knowing that it wasn't her place to lecture her older sister. Quinn had been through a lot before and she was an adult; surely she knew whether or not it their relationship was moving too fast or not. She deserved to be this happy, always.

"Well, I'm happy for you," she replied, genuinely. "I can't wait to have you back home and I can't wait to meet the guy who makes my big sister so happy."

"Thanks Hales. You know, you deserve to be this happy as well. Join MetYet, give it a go!

Haley laughed. "Maybe you can ask if Clay has any hot single friends."

"Hey did say a few of his friends use the app, so..." Quinn trailed off, teasingly.

"Alright, alright, I get the hint!" Haley laughed.

"I better get going, Haley Bob, I still haven't adjusted to the jet lag and it's getting late. I'll call you as soon as Clay knows about the house, ok?"

"You better," Haley smiled, despite knowing that her sister wouldn't be able to see. "It was good to talk to you, Quinny. Love you."

"Love you too, little sis."

The two sisters said their goodbyes and Haley tapped the red button on her phone to disconnect the call before throwing it on the couch beside her. Picking up her wine glass again to take a sip, she thought about how happy and certain her sister sounded. Haley had never been through a divorce - hell, she'd barely had a relationship serious enough to even consider marriage - but if Quinn was able to find someone to mend her broken heart, then surely Haley would have a better shot and finding someone who could love her, too?

Cautiously fingering the glossy white phone beside her, Haley tossed her sun kissed, light brown curls over her shoulder and pressed the icon that led her to the app store. A quick search brought up the MetYet app - a simple red square with a stylized white _MY_ through it. Letting out a huge sigh, she gave it a tap with her index finger.

"Oh, what the hell... here goes nothing."


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks so much for all your feedback! I've loved seeing the follows and favourites and your super kind reviews. This chapter was a lot harder to get out, hopefully you can follow it properly - I've tried keep the online messages in italics but write them as if it were a spoken conversation. Not sure how well it turned out but here it is! Thanks again :) **

* * *

It hadn't taken long for the dating app to download - it had taken Haley longer to convince herself to part with $100 to sign up - and now she sat with a topped up glass of wine entering in her location and age bracket of who she'd like to chat to. There was an option to upload a profile picture, something she decided to look into later once she'd had the chance to explore the app more. She paused again when prompted for a username, wanting something subtle but clever. She didn't have a lot of nicknames; Haley Bob was her first and middle name and there was no way she wanted to advertise that to the online dating world. Similarly, Tutor Girl wasn't exactly the impression she wanted to portray. Remembering something her father used to call her when she was a little girl, something that didn't expose too much of her identity, she quickly typed it into the small box on the screen. Wanting something to differentiate herself from other people who may have chosen something similar, she added in two extra numbers, hitting enter before she had the chance to think on it further.

_Welcome to MetYet, Halo23!_

Haley let out a deep breath she hadn't realized she had been holding. She watched as a small red circle whirled around, the innocuous symbol causing her more nerves than necessary as she waited for the page to reveal the prospective MetYet members who fit into her dating criteria.

"You're being ridiculous," she muttered to herself. "It's just a dating app. I'm not going to meet my future husband online tonight. I'm just looking for new people to chat to."

Catsby let out a quiet meow as he jumped up beside her, nestling into the warmth of her body before promptly falling asleep. Haley rolled her eyes. "See? This is why I need to meet new people... so I can have better company on a Saturday night and not sit here talking to my sleeping cat."

The page on her phone had reloaded, revealing two small icons. Two men, aged between 28-32 within a 50 mile radius of Tree Hill were currently online. For 11pm on a Saturday, Haley wasn't sure if that was a good or bad thing. She scrolled the page trying to work out how to use the app. She knew some wouldn't let men send the messages - would she have to make the first step? Just as she was about to press on a profile to see more, another red icon appeared at the top of her screen with the words: _You have received (1) new MyMessage!_ Tapping on it, Haley bounced her legs with excitement and nerves.

The top of the window featured a round smiling face with thick, black framed glasses. The man's teeth were visibly yellow despite the small size of the photo. Haley quirked her eyebrows in surprise as her eyes skimmed the words.

_Hi there! My name is Lance. I'm 31 years old from Jacksonville and I'm an accountant. I'm looking for a woman who enjoys cooking, crossword puzzles and inferential statistics. Would that be you, Halo23?_

"Oh God," Haley cringed. He seemed so earnest. She knew that even though the app dissuaded the creepy men that were just after a one night stand, there were still those... slightly less attractive prospects out there searching for a genuine connection.

"I do like crossword puzzles... but I'm sorry, _Sir_LanceALot_... I don't think I'm the one for you," she muttered to herself again, staring at the screen. Should she reply? What was the harm in at least being polite?

As she debated what to do next, another MyMessage appeared on her screen.

_I've been trying to think of a smart opening line about what it would take to get an angel to talk to a devil, but I'm pretty sure any of my ideas would get an online dating equivalent of a drink thrown in my face. Do you have any suggestions?_

Haley's eyebrows raised again as she took in the small blue and white picture she had seen on her main MetYet page. She couldn't make out what it was, some kind of logo or symbol possibly, but not someone's face. Beside it was the username Devil12. Her thumbs started typing before her brain had even caught up.

_A "hello" never hurts._

_Ah yes... but you still replied ;-) _The reply came almost instantly and Haley had to swallow a laugh.

_Well I guess you've answered your own question then_, she typed back. _But what makes you think I'm an angel?_

_Your username. Unless you're a gamer? That's kind of hot for a woman..._

It took Haley a moment to think of what Devil12's reply meant, until she remembered the video game her brothers always used to play. She laughed again, realising how ambiguous the name Halo was.

_Nope, not a gamer. Just an old family nickname because I'm the angel child - which is not hard to be if you've ever met my brothers and sisters..._

_You want to take me home to meet your family, Halo23? Moving a bit too fast, aren't you? We haven't even met yet... ;-)_

He was teasing her, it was clear, and Haley couldn't help but smile again. There was something appealing about the confident banter that had started between them. She couldn't help but be intrigued. Then again, it wasn't the first time she had found that flirty self-assurance attractive, had let it sweep her up and take her away... Shaking her head, Haley knew that thoughts like those weren't helpful. She focused back to her screen, ready to type, but before she could reply, Devil12 messaged again.

_What about the 23? Don't tell me you're a Jordan fan?_

Biting her lip, Haley finally caught up with her fingers and paused. It wasn't the first time she'd been asked that - her friends in college had often taken advantage of the hot, Californian sun and she had quickly learned that it was safer to wear a one-piece bathing suit to avoid further questions about things she didn't want to talk about. The very, _very_ occasional intimate relationships she'd had over the years hadn't lasted long enough to warrant the truth. Lucas knew, of course, but he also knew better than to ever ask if those two numbers were still meaningful to her, were still marked on her body.

_Wrong again, Devil. It was just an impulsive decision - much like the one to join this app to begin with. Today is the 23rd of the month so I just chose that._

She sighed in relief, happy that her lie had sufficed when the reply came back: _An impulsive angel, huh? So what's a girl like you doing on an app like this on a Saturday night?_

_Oh Honey, you really want that drink thrown in your face, don't you?! That line was probably worse than anything you could have opened with!_

_Oh, you don't know what I had in mind, Halo..._

Haley knew it was silly to read more into what were just words on the screen, but she couldn't help but imagine a deep, seductive voice in her ear as she read those words. Whoever Devil12 was, he was far more interesting than her real date earlier that evening. She had certainly smiled at her phone more in the last couple of minutes than she had all night.

_I had a date earlier, it didn't go well. _Haley admitted. _My girlfriends think I'd have better luck meeting someone with this app. _

_What went wrong with the date? _Came the reply

_He picked me up in this disgusting, expensive sports car in neon yellow. I don't think I could form a lasting relationship with a guy who drives that kind of car. Oh... and he took me to this greasy dive for college kids. I don't need a man to take me somewhere fancy and expensive, but a girl would like more than soggy fries surrounded by drunken co-eds every now and again._

Haley sipped at her wine, giggling a little when the immediate response from Devil12 was a vomiting emoji.

_I take it you're more of a Land Cruiser and a casual bistro kind of girl for a first date?_

_Safe choice, Devil._

Feeling like she might be coming across picky or stuck up, she quickly typed _If I were with the right man, someone who I could have a great conversation with, who made me laugh, it wouldn't matter where he took me. I guess I'm at a stage where I know what I want and I don't want to have to sit through anything less for one evening._

_Yeah, I can understand that. You're lucky that you know what you want. You shouldn't have to settle for anything less._

Emboldened by the conversation, Haley typed, _What about you? Why are you on MetYet?_

She waited for a reply, the time stretching out endlessly even though it probably hadn't been more than a minute. She tapped her foot impatiently against the table, earning a sleepy glare from her cat beside her. It had to be the biggest negative of cellphones in general, Haley thought, having to wait and wonder why the person on the other end hadn't responded immediately. Just as she was beginning to get nervous, text appeared on her screen again.

_I've worked hard my entire life to have my dream career. I thought all the sacrifices I made would be worth it... _

Haley frowned, knowing the reply was far too short for the length of time it took Devil12 to reply. She waited, hoping he would open up further and write more. Eventually, he did.

_I know how lucky I've been, I was able to live my dream for 5 years. I got to do what I love, I have money, friends girls... but this devil meets a lot of women who like his pitchfork, but none of them have halos._

_You talk about living your dream in the past tense. You're not anymore? _Haley wrote, hoping he would elaborate, while being grateful he couldn't see the flush of her cheeks as she thought about his "pitchfork"…

_Yeah... I've had to make a career change. _

The reply was short and simple and Haley knew instinctively that Devil12 wasn't going to share any further. Truthfully, she thought the anonymous man was brave, having to rebuild his life like that. She had always wanted to be a teacher, something that became clearer as she worked her way through high school as a tutor. She couldn't imagine having to change that at this point in her life. She was intrigued by the depth of him, that there was this level of strength behind the cockiness. She also knew she wanted to know more. For the meantime, she figured it best to keep things cool - she didn't want this interesting guy she'd only been talking to for a short time think she was some prying loser.

_Looking to retire the horns then, Devil?_

The comment did the trick and Haley smiled as he replied almost immediately, confidence back in place

_Only for the right angel... and I'll still keep the pitchfork._

_It is hard to meet people as you get older_, she wrote, thoughtfully. _The world suddenly goes from being small in high school, to huge when you're in college and suddenly you're on the slope to 30 and you realize how small the world is again._

_For sure. It gets even harder when all your buddies start settling down and raving about how great married life is._

_And soon you find yourself home alone on a Saturday night with just your cat and a bottle of wine for company,_ Haley agreed.

_And then that one cat becomes 7, the bottle of wine becomes a drinking habit, home alone means stuck in your rehab facility with that creepy guy who keeps crying over his broken marriage..._

_Okay, okay! _Haley typed, laughing. _I get it, I'm pathetic._

_You're not pathetic, Halo. I'm the one home alone on a Saturday night on a dating app, no cat or alcohol in sight. At least you had a date tonight._

The message brought a smile to Haley's face. Devil12 seemed sweet, even with the confidence. It was a nice mix and easy to relate to. She understood why Quinn raved about the online platform so much, how it was easier to communicate with someone faceless from the comfort of your own home.

_I'm really glad you decided to start messaging me._

_I'm really glad I did, too :-)_

* * *

The tall man stretched back on his couch, the black leather that camouflaged his hair creaking beneath him. Emitting a loud yawn, his eyes caught the small numbers at the top of his phone screen and he was surprised at how late it had gotten. He certainly hadn't expected to spend so long talking to the newcomer on MetYet. Hell, he'd barely had more than one "conversation" with anyone on the app since he first signed up two weeks ago, but there was something about this girl that sparked something inside him that had sat dulled for a long time.

_Look, it's getting late and I have an early start in the morning so I better go... but would it be ok if maybe I messaged you tomorrow?_

"Fuck," the man muttered out loud, reading the hesitancy in the words he had just typed. Could he sound like a bigger loser? Just as be began to berate himself, Halo23's message appeared on his screen.

_It would definitely be ok :-) Looking forward to hearing from you. Sweet dreams, Devil._

A triumphant smirk overtook his features as he typed his reply. He'd just hit send when a loud thumping on the door made him look up.

He made his way across the foyer to open the front door, revealing a beaming man on the other side.

"Nathan Scott, you sexy bastard!"

Nathan chuckled as he stepped aside to let his friend and former agent inside. "Damn Clay, I was thinking you were never going to turn up!"

"And miss out on seeing your handsome face before I left town? Never."

"Well, I am supposed to be your ride to the airport in..." Nathan looked at his watch and grimaced. "Six hours."

Clay Evans tossed an overnight bag on the ground. "Sorry man, but I got held up with that client meeting and once the deal was signed, we had a few drinks to celebrate. He's so stoked you're going to be joining Fortitude, Nate. He's been following your career since you were a freshman at Duke and he was still in middle school. You're his hero."

Nathan grimaced. "I'm no one's hero anymore, Clay. But I'm glad he's signed up; you're a hell of an agent and he's a great talent. How was the house?"

Clay's grin stretched even wider, and Nathan had to smile. The agent was a hard worker and had to fit in a business meeting during his whirlwind trip to Tree Hill, but the main purpose of his visit was to check out a property he'd been eyeing up.

"The place is perfect, Nate. Massive pool, right on the beach, plenty of light... there's even a small room that would be perfect for a dark room for Quinn. I've already paid the deposit. I can't wait to move in with her."

"I'm happy for you," Nathan told him, honestly. "And I'm looking forward to meeting this girl that's had you tied up in knots for the last few weeks. Anyone who can tame you must be pretty special."

"Quinn's amazing. I can't wait for you to meet her… and don't worry, buddy - if I found someone to settle down with, I know you'll find someone, too. You'll find your perfect woman, Nate."

Nathan nodded as he eyed his phone, sitting on the couch where he had thrown it down earlier. Thinking of how he had spent his night, he couldn't help the smile that crept onto his lips. For the first time in a long time, he had a feeling that Clay might be right.


	4. Chapter 4

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I've written and re-written this chapter dozens of times, but Clay and Quinn wouldn't shut up and let me stick to my plan. I can't fight them, so this is what it is. **

**It's hard because obviously I know Naley's history and I know the best stories 'show, don't tell', so while you learn a lot about the past in this chapter, it's not the full story. It's still important, but it's not all. If my stupid characters decide to do what they're told for a change (do I sound completely nuts talking like this?) you'll find out more soon.**

**Bear with me until I get chapter 5 worked out - Clay and Quinn left me out on a limb here and it's going to take some time to work out how to get the ship back on course. Thank you for all your incredible feedback, it means the world to me and helps me push past stupid writer's block. M x**

* * *

Nathan pressed himself back into the wall in the corner, as far as his tall frame would allow. Glancing at his watch, he barely suppressed a sigh when saw that the hands hadn't moved more than a minute since his last time check. It wasn't even 8pm, but he just wanted to go home. It wasn't that moving all of Clay's furniture into his new beach house had exhausted him, but making an appearance at the party had taken more energy than he'd had.

It wasn't meant to be a big party - a few clients and friends that Clay knew from the area and some of Quinn's friends - and by no means comparable to anything Nathan had become accustomed to when he was partying in New York, but after spending every evening sprawled on his ginormous couch, texting _her _for a couple of hours, all Nathan wanted to do was repeat the newfound ritual before going to bed.

His fingers twitched towards the pocket of his jeans where his phone sat, dying to pull it out. He knew he couldn't, though - Clay was like an excited kid at Christmas, hosting the small celebration and Nathan knew he couldn't get away with spending the night messaging Halo23. She was surprisingly easy to have a conversation with; Nathan had found himself more at ease with her messages than almost anyone in his physical world. They could trade quips and jokes, or talk about their days, it didn't have to be deep or meaningful, but Nathan truthfully felt like he had known her a lot longer than just six days. He appreciated that she never pushed him for more information than he wanted to offer, especially since every girl he'd messaged with since joining MetYet a few weeks ago had insisted on knowing more about his occupation and dating history. Prying questions that Nathan didn't feel comfortable answering yet, preferring to hide behind the relative anonymity of online dating until he could find someone he felt he could trust.

It was early days, but he already felt that Halo23 was that someone.

"Nate!" Clay's loud, cheery voice pulled Nathan out of his thoughts as he moved his way through the living room to Nathan's corner by the window. Behind him, Nathan could see a tall, blonde woman following him closely.

"There you are, buddy," Clay slapped Nathan on the shoulder. "Nate, there's someone I want you to meet... Quinn James, this is my former client and future business partner, not to mention a hell of a furniture mover, Nathan Scott. Nate, this is the love of my life, Quinn James."

Clay beamed like a proud parent as the two most important people in his life stood in front of each other for the first time. Nathan stood up straighter and offered his hand to the woman.. She was beautiful, with bright blue eyes and a wide, happy smile. Multiple thoughts warred inside Nathan's head in the space of a second - how good the new couple looked together, how familiar the woman's face was, had he met her before, shit - he hadn't slept with her, had he...

"Nathan Scott?"

It was Quinn's voice that cut through the jumble in Nathan's mind, her tone questioning, almost accusatory. It was then he realized how their paths had crossed before. James. Quinn James.

"Quinn James?" He repeated, dumbly. "You're with Clay?"

"And you're Clay's best friend? You're going to be working with him at Fortitude?"

"Uh... so I take it you guys know each other?" Clay's voice held a joke but there was no mistaking the underlying concern. Nathan knew his friend's thoughts would be wandering down a similar path to his own earlier, but he was powerless to reassure him through his shock

Quinn found her voice first, clearly not as affected by Nathan as he was by her. "We've never met, but he dated my sister in high school."

Clay laughed, incredulously, although clearly relieved that his girlfriend wasn't one of the many women who had ended up in his former client's bed. "You dated Taylor?"

Before Nathan could react, Quinn barked out a laugh beside him. "God, no. No, Taylor's four years older than Nathan; it was my youngest sister who actually dated him. You couldn't call what happened between Nathan and Taylor dating..." she cast a sly glance at her boyfriend and Nathan could see Clay catch the innuendo.

"Oh man! You're kidding right?" He turned to Nathan, "You slept with sisters? Nate, you dog!"

"Oh, it gets way better than that," Quinn giggled. "Taylor took his virginity. He and Haley didn't get together until two years after that and he didn't realize they were sisters for ages. And anyway," she added, slyly, "he didn't get to sleep with _both _of them... Let's just say Taylor and Haley are complete opposites; Haley was saving herself for marriage..."

Nathan tuned Clay's reaction out as he felt his body turn to stone. He couldn't believe it - of all the girls Clay had to settle down with, it was Quinn James. He clenched his fists in anger over how easily she threw around her sister's name, as if it meant nothing, as if it didn't feel like a hammer was being thrown at his heart each time. For someone he'd never actually met before, Quinn knew far too much about his teenage self.

Then, her words caught up with him and he felt the hammer being replaced by a wrecking ball; his body physically coiled up with the impact. Haley _was_ saving herself for marriage... past tense. Had Haley gotten married? Either that, or she hadn't waited, and Nathan didn't know which hurt more. It almost didn't matter, Haley James wasn't his and would never be.

"You know, for someone who I've never met, you sure as hell think you know everything about me," Nathan's voice was laced with the anger he felt masking his thoughts. "I'm not a professional sportsman anymore - I left those cheap, nasty reporters behind in New York."

"Nate!"

"No, Clay, it's ok," Quinn put a calming hand on Clay's chest, turning to face Nathan. "You're right, I do think I know everything about you, seeing as I was the one Haley always turned to. It was me she came to when she was confused about her feelings for the jackass jock she'd been tutoring, the one who had been bullying his own brother - her best friend. It was me she vented to when she found out about Taylor taking your virginity when you were just a Freshman. And it was me who tried to pick up the pieces you broke when you dumped her before graduation. So yeah, Nathan, forgive me if I'm a little familiar with something else apart from your basketball career."

Quinn's calm tone unnerved Nathan as he fought to keep his cool. He could feel his heart pounding hard against his ribs, as if it was beating him for his previous sins, and his blood roared in his ears. He hadn't heard Haley's name in ten years; the last few minutes had been too much, like a tsunami surging over his weakened body.

"What does it matter, anyway?" Nathan threw his hands out, trying to expel his emotions from his head and out into the air. "It was ten years ago! Yeah, I was an ass, what else is new? She'd hardly care about all of that now, she's bound to be married to some insanely smart guy who treats her like a queen, little kids running around behind a white picket fence, probably a dog..." He trailed off with a shrug. "I'm not that 18 year old jerk anymore and I don't deserve to have you throw his stupid actions back in my face."

To Nathan's surprise, Quinn simply cocked her head, her eyebrows drawing close. "Do you... I mean, do you know _anything_ about my sister's life these days?"

"Why would I?" Nathan shrugged again. "I haven't seen her since high school."

"But she's best friends with your brother..."

The leather of Nathan's jacket creaked slightly as he shifted uncomfortably. "So? Sitting around and braiding each other's hair and talking about our lives is Luke's thing, not mine."

He couldn't help how he sounded like an ass, like the defensive boy who was doing so badly at school that his starting spot in the Varsity basketball team's lineup was in jeopardy. Meeting Quinn had brought it out in him. Truthfully, he and his half brother had grown close over the years - Lucas doing his fair share of cleaning up as Nathan rampaged through his first year at Duke. Lucas, however, was far more knowledgeable, more sensitive to Nathan's feelings about his small brunette best friend. He'd learned the hard way that Nathan wouldn't - and couldn't - talk about Haley James without things ending very badly. Whether Luke still purposely refrained from talking about her, or whether it had now simply become habit over the past decade, Nathan didn't know. He wanted to keep it that way, it was easier not to question it

Quinn shut her eyes and inhaled, opening them again as she released the breath. Turning to Clay, she gave him a reassuring smile. "I'm just going to get a drink and say hi to a few people. Come find me?"

Silent for once, Clay nodded, and both men watched her walk towards the kitchen at the far end of the open-plan room.

"Welcome to Tree Hill," Nathan chuckled nervously, desperate to dispel the tension that had built up in his body. "Everyone knows everything about each other."

"Yeah..." Clay commented, dryly. "I should've known you would have slept with half the town. I'm just glad it wasn't Quinn herself."

Nathan huffed out a breath, which without words, conveyed his agreement.

"Listen, man... is this going to be ok?"

"What? You dating my ex's sister? Come on, Clay. It was ten years ago. Ancient history. Why would I care?"

Nathan hoped he'd pulled off nonchalance, but Clay's eyebrow rose, explaining without words what Nathan already expected; his former agent thought he knew everything about the basketball player and the man and he wasn't going to let this one go lightly.

"I needed tutoring to keep me eligible to play during high school, Haley James happened to be the most highly recommended tutor at Tree Hill High... bonus points that she was Luke's best friend and her helping me pissed him off completely, because at the time that's all I really wanted."

The prominent brown brow rose even higher, but Clay remained silent. "Haley has... had, I don't know... this way of getting under your skin. She doesn't pry, she doesn't lecture, but she doesn't take any shit. I don't know if it was easy or hard to fall in love with her because I'd never been in love before, and for some reason only God knows, she fell in love with me, too. Lucas got used to us being a couple, she helped us work together as a a team and then eventually brothers... but obviously it was never going to last, so I ended it before graduation. That's it."

"Obviously?

"Huh?" Mentally exhausted from his brief history lesson of a subject previously unspoken, Nathan frowned in confusion.

"You said 'obviously'. I don't see 'obviously'".

"She was going to Stanford, I was going to Duke."

Clay's face warred with rebuttals and Nathan tensed in anticipation of what was coming. Instead, his friend simply asked, "and you've never seen her since?"

"No. I went off to Duke. I told her we would be too far apart and I needed to focus on college ball if I wanted to make it pro and I couldn't deal with a girlfriend. I moved to Durham and got on with my life. She probably went to Stanford and did the same."

The fact that there were still questions all over Clay's face annoyed Nathan, especially when just nodded and kept silent, which wasn't Clay's style at all.

"Right, of course. It is obvious."

Nathan nodded, mutely, still unsure if what his friend had on his mind. When Clay next opened his mouth, he simply said, "I better go and check on Quinn. Catch up with you later."

Nathan watched, stunned, as the other man moved through the growing crowd. The air around him was heavy with memories, so thick and dense that he could almost smell the subtle floral fragrance Haley James used to wear. Shaking his head, Nathan moved towards to balcony, hoping the fresh hair would free his head from the past.

* * *

"Hey, babe."

Quinn turned to find her boyfriend behind her and shifted across the couch to make room for him. Sighing, Clay plopped down on the plush cushions and took a long swallow from the bottle in his hand.

"Welcome to Tree Hill," Quinn smiled at him. "There's no secrets in a town this small."

Clay chuckled. "That's pretty much exactly what Nate said to me."

A frown took over Quinn's pretty features. "I can't believe your best friend is Nathan Scott. I wish I'd known that sooner, I felt so unprepared."

"I didn't mean to ambush you, babe," Clay protested. "It just didn't come up - and I don't mean that in like an ex girlfriend, hiding secrets kind of way. I just didn't expect him to mean anything to you."

"Well, still... you should have known that Nathan Scott had half this town in his bed at some point over the 18 years he lived here."

"That's pretty much exactly what I said to Nate," Clay laughed. "But he and Haley never slept together?"

"Nope... you'd think it was a miracle, Nathan staying with her for nearly two years and not getting any, but that's the power of my sister."

"He loved her."

Quinn snorted delicately into her wine glass. "I doubt that."

"I don't."

"You weren't there, Clay."

"Neither were you," Clay countered. Taking a deep breath, he pushed himself deeper into the couch cushions. "Look, Nathan had five years in the pros and was at the top of his game before that fucker Damien West took out his knee. Three weeks to the day after he woke up from surgery, his dad died of a heart attack. Every day without fail, Lucas or I would go to his house and find him absolutely wasted, drunk off his face. He couldn't move, we had no idea how he had access to that much alcohol. One day, I think it was close to two months after his accident, he completely lost it at me, screaming. I'd never seen a man so broken, Quinn. He'd said, and I quote, 'I've already lost everything that I've ever loved - the game, my dad, Haley. And I'm never getting any of it back, so why bother?'

It was the first time I'd ever heard her name, and I'd known him for six years. We'd talked about girls before, we'd talked about his father, but he had to be at his absolute lowest, shattered into the most pieces possible, to even mention her name to me. Haley meant something to him, Quinn. I don't think he ever wanted to lose her."

Quin glanced at her boyfriend, skepticism all over her face. "It sounds like he was just feeling sorry for himself. He was more than happy to leave her behind when he went to college. Did you know that Haley was going to follow him there? All her life, it had only been Stanford, but she was going to turn them down and go to Duke to be with him. She'd had the letter stamped and ready to send, but he dumped her first. And wasted no time getting acquainted with all the local supporters there," she added, sarcasm and disgust lacing her voice.

Clay sighed, heavily, rubbing his forehand with a tired hand. "I'm not going to lie about Nathan's past, but I am worried about his future. He's been back in Tree hill for a month and he obviously doesn't know your sister lives here, too."

At the concern lacing the agent's voice, Quinn leaned into him for comfort. "I don't know if Haley knows, either. She's never mentioned him to me, not since her freshman year. Personally, I'm surprised he came back here after what I've heard about him."

"He needs stability, it was his idea to come here. I'd be happy setting up Fortitude anywhere, but Nathan said he'd finish off his last few credits at Tree Hill Community College and we'd start up here. I think he wants to see what this town feels like without Dan Scott. Either way, he and Haley are going to come together sooner or later."

Quinn bit her lip. "Actually, it's sooner. I invited her to come tonight. She said she'd wait for her friend Brooke to lock up her store and they'd come straight here.

She's due to turn up any minute now."


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note: A well overdue thanks to the many people who have held my hand and listened to me whinge and complain over this chapter: Naleywriter23, HoplessRomance, SouthernBangel and especially OTHFangirl who pushed me through some terrible writer's block with her great idea that allowed me to get this done, finally. It really takes a village to write this level of rubbish! All OTH characters aren't mine, obviously, but the typos and incredibly slow-moving, largely pointless chapter is 100% Mel.**

**Yes, I acknowledge nothing really happens in this chapter and I'm sorry. But for what it's worth, I can't put off this plot any longer and next chapter will have a lot more going on. Thank you for sticking with me!**

* * *

"Scott! Nathan Scott!"

Nathan turned around, wearily, to see a tall man with a broad smile coming down the staircase towards him. He was still in search of fresh hair and space, but at the sight of the man's eager expression, he knew his search was going to have to wait.

"Devon Fox. Congratulations, man."

Nathan found himself doing the complicated handshake that all basketball players seemed to be able to intuitively do, as he was being pulled into a bear hug by Clay's newest signing.

"Man, am I happy to see you. Even happier to hear you're going to be working as an agent at Fortitude. I can't wait to start working with the legendary Nathan Scott. Man, I've been a fan of yours for years; my dad took me to a Duke game back when I was in middle school, I've been a fan ever since."

"Thanks," Nathan nodded, humbly. "But you're in great hands with Clay as well. He's the one who knows all the tricks, can get you the best deals."

"Yeah, I know. He was your agent, too, right?" Devon asked. "It's good to hear you'll be using your expertise to help us up-and-comers. Man, it must be tough not playing anymore. Can't believe it - three MVP awards in five years, you were in your prime, man, and it's all gone thanks to that punk-ass West. That fucker should have been banned for life..."

Nathan sighed inwardly. It had been the hardest thing he'd ever faced, coming to terms with his career-ending ACL injury. It was easy to blame "punk-ass" West for running into him, causing him to land awkwardly and tear the crucial ligament, but over the last two years Nathan had to deal with it, he knew it was just poor luck and a bad landing that ended his career. It didn't stop Damien West from being one of the most hated men in America, though, something Nathan quietly didn't mind at all.

"Well, it's good to have you on board, Fox. I'm not officially Clay's business partner yet, but I'm always on hand to lend you any advice."

"Yeah, Evans said that because you were drafted before you even finished college, you have to get your degree before you can be an agent. Man that sucks."

"It's not so bad," Nathan shrugged, not wanting to tell the newly graduated and soon to be drafted player how difficult it had been to think of a career after professional basketball, let alone being forced to return to study for it. "It just goes to show how important it is to insure yourself against the future. Especially financially."

"Spoken like a true agent," Devon laughed. "Alright, man, I..."

Whatever he had been about to say got cut off as Nathan felt his body stumble forward. Grabbing onto the staircase railing for balance, Nathan felt a clenching in his gut and a swooping sensation in his chest, as if a flock of birds had taken flight from his ribs. His entire left side - the side that had been merely brushed against - warmed as if he had been standing beside a fire, yet his skin erupted in goosebumps. Stunned, he looked around to see what had caused such a reaction, but only saw a small female figure racing up the stairs. From behind, she looked so short that she could have hardly shifted Nathan had she pushed him with all his might, let alone the light brush that had happened as she had hurried past him. Distracted by the sight of her as she climbed the stairs, Nathan could only stare at the shapely, jean-covered curves that took over his vision. His hands, which were still holding onto the railing, tingled with the desire to trace the half-moon of her hips, his fingers tracking through the dip in her jeans where her ass met the top of her thighs.

Holy shit.

He hadn't even registered Devon Fox walking off, throwing out a distracted "Yeah, see ya, man," as he stood rooted on the spot, staring where the figure had disappeared from sight. Nathan had seen a lot of good bodies before, hell - he'd had some of the best bodies he'd ever seen in his own bed, but no woman had caused such a visceral and physical feeling like he had just experienced. She'd affected his body before he'd even lain eyes on her.

What was happening to him? He really needed to find some fresh air.

* * *

"Oh my gosh, look at this place! How rich is Quinn's new man?"

From her spot in the passenger's seat, Haley squirmed uncomfortably. "I don't know, Brooke. He's a sports agent, whatever they earn. Can you _please_ just park the car before I wet myself? And your seat?"

"Eww, Tutor Girl!" Brooke exclaimed as she pulled over in front of the huge beach house towering above them. "If you were so desperate to go, you should have gone at the store."

"I didn't know you were going to take an hour to get ready after closing, Brooke. Otherwise I would have. I didn't need to pee then, but I do _now_."

"Okay, okay..."

The brunette had barely pulled the handbrake up before Haley tore out of the small, blue car, racing towards the front door and into her sister's new home. The front door was unlocked and Haley found herself in a large foyer. Sounds from the living room and kitchen were coming from her right, and a few people stood nearby, talking. Ahead of her lay a staircase that curved out of sight; apart from two tall men that were standing at the bottom, the rest of the staircase was empty and Haley figured her best bet of finding a bathroom was in that direction. Without waiting to see her sister, she took off, her eyes focused on the path to sweet, sweet relief.

As if she had missed a step running down the stairs instead of up, Haley felt her stomach swoop, the sensation tingling throughout her body as she brushed past a large male figure that had his back to her as he spoke to the man in front of him. A heady smell of clean, fresh male filled her head, a mix of expensive cologne and warm skin that made her think of burying her head into someone's neck while lying in bed among twisted sheets. The thought alone made Haley's nipples tighten against her bra and she wondered if she was simply close to passing out due to the desperation of needing to pee or it was considerably colder on the top floor.

She quickly found a bathroom conveniently vacant and visible close to the top of the landing and slipped inside, locking the door behind her. It wasn't until she was washing her hands where she caught sight of herself in the mirror - her eyes bright and cheeks flushed a pink that would put cosmetics companies out of the blush business for years.

"Oh my God," she whispered to herself, holding her hands against her heated face. Had she been dreaming? Had she actually knocked herself out on the body she'd hurried past on her way to get to the bathroom? It wasn't totally impossible, but it didn't explain the frisson that had taken over her body.

Drying her hands and unlocking the door, Haley stepped out with trepidation, unsure of what was on the other side. What had caused her to react that way? The hallway was empty and the two figures that had been standing at the bottom of the stairs had gone. Pushing out a rush of air from her lungs, she realized how fast her heart was beating.

"Fresh air," she muttered to herself, walking past the staircase and along the hallway where a glass-fronted door showed her that it must lead to the balcony outside. She was excited to see her sister and meet Clay, but she couldn't handle any introductions in the state she was in.

The door opened easily and she was met with the inky darkness and salty smell of outside. From where Haley stood, she could hear the sound of waves crashing rhythmically onto the sand. She couldn't see the beach through the darkness, but knew it was close. Stepping forward towards the balcony railing, she jumped as her movement activated the sensor lights. White light flooded the space from overhead and a shape to her right materialized from the darkness.

She couldn't move, but simply stood in place, transfixed, as a head close to foot above hers became visible. Broad shoulders followed and it took Haley a second to realize it was moving closer to her. The fine hairs on her arms stood up from her skin and it felt as if her heart had risen in her chest and was thumping furiously as the base of her throat. Four long steps later, the figure stood beneath the light, close enough to hear her rapid heartbeat, Haley was sure. The salt in the air faded away, replaced by the same intoxicating smell from earlier – a fresh, woody smell of cologne that didn't entirely disguise an equally pleasant natural smell of clean, sexy man.

The hair was almost the same, but the jawline was squarer, stronger, and littered with black stubble that Haley hadn't seen before. The arms that were encased in a black leather jacket were almost twice its previous size and the grey shirt beneath the jacket molded itself over a torso that had grown stronger and broader over the past ten years.

There had been plenty of changes, alright, but there were just as many familiarities in the face that stared back at her with a look of weary surprise, several levels below her own look of blatant shock. Eyes of an inimitable blue that pierced their way through her chest with the smudge of a dark freckle below the right one, a naturally full lower lip that cushioned the carved top one, the long fingers on strong hands that were currently finding their way into the pockets of worn blue jeans.

There was no way Haley could be dreaming; her own subconscious could _never_ conjure up a scene so vivid.

For the first time in ten years, Haley was standing in front of Nathan Scott.


	6. Chapter 6

"What are you doing here?"

Her voice sounded like a whispered gust of air, and Nathan was certain he was dreaming. It didn't surprise him in the least, that she would appear after the night he'd had - a night where a lid he'd kept so tightly closed had opened, its contents been thrown about in front of his face.

Still, the tiny working sliver of his brain pointed out, something wasn't quite right. If he were dreaming, wouldn't she appear as the 18 year old girl he had left behind in high school? Not this... this... Nathan's mind short circuited as he took in the woman that stood in front of him.

There was no doubt that she was the one who had caused his body to heat up and react so viscerally when he was talking to Devon Fox on the stairs. In high school, Haley had dressed not to hide her figure exactly, but as if she was totally oblivious to what a tight little body she had under the plain, unfashionable clothes. At the time, Nathan didn't care - safe in the knowledge that he was the only one allowed to slip his hand into her back pocket when they walked down the halls or hold her hips tightly to his when they kissed. On the occasions when she pulled out something that showed the student body exactly how great her rack really was or how her ass could seriously fit a pair of jeans, she had no idea how many death stares Nathan had sent out, sending several male classmates skittering away in fear.

Ten years on, Nathan could see, Haley's confidence had grown with her body. Her hair was a soft curl of blonde and light brown, and there was a subtle yet definite trace of makeup on her face. He had already had the best view of how snugly the denim of her jeans fit her curves, and a creamy expanse of her skin showed above the deep V of her silky top, cut low enough to flatter the heavy teardrop shape of her breasts while still looking classy. Haley had been pretty in high school, but the woman in front of him was not just beautiful, but unbelievably sexy. Nathan felt all the moisture in his mouth dry up, his tongue feeling three sizes too big as he took in the woman before him.

Still, there was enough that remained unchanged to cause an pang deep in his chest. Haley's eyes, wide and unblinking in shock, were still the rich cocoa color he remembered, with the same ability to pull him in and drown him. Beneath the glossy pink lips was the little freckle that he used to love to tease with his tongue and draw into his mouth during hot kisses, and the one just below her ear that he knew made her melt and moan in the most tantalizing ways when his lips were on it.

"Haley? Haley!"

"Haley!"

Nathan dragged his eyes away from the vision to see Brooke fill the doorway between the balcony and the house.

"Tutor Girl, there you are! I've been looking everywhere for..." she trailed off as her eyes met his.

"Bob? I need to..." Quinn's voice stopped abruptly, too, at the sight of Nathan. "Talk to you..." she finished, softly.

"Is everything okay here?" Now Clay stood behind the two women in the doorway, and Nathan knew he wasn't dreaming. Regardless of how heavenly the figure in front of him looked, it made no sense that Brooke, Quinn and Clay would be invading his subconscious. If he had any subliminal control over what was happening here, he would be running his nose along the shell of Haley's ear, inhaling the soft scent of her, feeling the silky softness of her skin beneath his fingertips, finding out if hips lips on her neck still made her knees weak...

No, Nathan realized. He definitely wasn't dreaming.

"Um... we'll just give you guys some privacy," Brooke blurted out, turning quickly and ushering a protesting Quinn out of the doorway. Clay lingered behind for a moment, his curious blue eyes flicking between the couple on the balcony.

"You okay, man?"

Nathan nodded, mutely, and finally, Clay turned and followed the others down the stairs.

"Brooke."

Haley had blurted her friend's name out suddenly, and Nathan turned to look at her again for the first time since realizing that he was, in fact, awake.

"And Lucas," Haley blurted out again. "The wedding. I knew you would be in town for it eventually but I didn't know when. It's still three weeks away. And why are you in my sister's house?"

"Uh..." Nathan swallowed, the action uncomfortable due to the dryness in his mouth. It seemed that Haley hadn't lost the ability to ramble and her fast words swirled around his jumbled head. "I live here."

"You live with my sister?"

"No, no... um, I..." Nathan cleared his throat, willing his brain and his mouth to work together. "I mean, I live in Tree Hill now. I'm not just in town for the wedding, I live here. Not here, not in this house," he clarified, acutely aware of what a bumbling idiot he sounded. "Clay is my best friend, he met Quinn through a dating app and they moved here, too. To Tree Hill... and this house."

_Way to go, buddy_, Nathan's brain mentally slow clapped its sarcasm as he stood awkwardly in front of his ex-girlfriend, waiting for her response. His ex-girlfriend, whom he dumped without any decent explanation ten years ago, who was looking more beautiful than ever standing in front of him with one hand on the curve of her hip and a puzzled frown across her face while his body was doing all sorts of crazy things to his uncooperative brain.

"You live in Tree Hill ... and your best friend is my sister's new boyfriend?"

As Nathan nodded his reply, Haley turned her head to gaze out into the darkness, deep in thought. He didn't know if it was a good or bad thing that she had hadn't known about their connection through the new couple, either. The electricity that crackled in the air, like the night of a storm, made Nathan feel uncomfortable and desperate to fill the silence. "Uh... what about you? You're just in town for the wedding?"

Haley turned back to face him, a quizzical expression on her face as if she was surprised he didn't know. "No. I moved back here three years ago."

"Oh..." Even Nathan's sluggish brain could understand the complications - for the first time in a decade, they were living in the same town. The same _small_ town. Never in his wildest dreams had he imagined ending up in a situation like this; even as Lucas talked about his upcoming wedding, Nathan never thought about who would inevitably be there. He had put Haley in his overflowing box of mistakes and locked the lid.

But now, as his head finally convinced him that what was happening was real, Nathan felt the urge to talk. He had grown in the last ten years - okay, he knew that was a stretch but he certainly had matured in the last two at least. Age, the novelty of being an NBA superstar fading, his injury, losing his father, losing the game... it had all shifted the complicated puzzle inside of him. He had a better grasp of what was right or wrong now, and he knew Haley deserved an explanation for what happened all those years ago.

"Look, Haley, we should talk... I mean, there things I want to say..."

"No," Haley shook her head so forcefully that Nathan felt the need to take a step backwards. "No... We have no history Nathan, we're nothing to each other. Yes we'll be seeing each other for the wedding - I know you're Luke's best man - and maybe we'll run into each other through Clay and Quinn, or around town or something, but that's all it has to be."

Nathan's mouth dropped open as she carried on. "We can simply be acquaintances with mutual friends, but there's no need to go past that. We don't need to talk about what happened ten years ago, that was ancient history. We're different people now and it doesn't matter."

Haley looked so sure of herself as she stood, and the more primitive - and stupid, Nathan knew - part of his brain couldn't help but swallow harshly as she crossed her arms under her generous chest, plumping the delicate amount of cleavage that showed above her top. The rest of him couldn't believe how she could affect him so much, yet she apparently didn't feel a thing.

"But it does matter," he replied quietly, hating how feeble he sounded. "Hales, I..."

She held up her hand to stop him. "It _doesn't_ matter, Nathan. What happened back then, happened. We broke up. It was ten years ago. We've moved on."

"I'm not looking for a second chance here, Haley!" Nathan exclaimed, frustrated. He knew that door was closed; Haley wasn't a fool and he knew she had been completely stunned and blindsided by their breakup. Besides, despite Quinn not confirming nor denying anything, he was certain Haley would be married by now, if not engaged or in a very serious relationship. That was what she had wanted, what she deserved. "I get you have a life and I'm not in it, but acquaintances? Really? I'd just like to clear the air..." he struggled for words to explain what he wanted. "There are just some things I'd like to explain."

Nathan felt his stomach drop. Even through the darkness he could see Haley closing off around him, and he watched as her chocolate brown eyes went flat.

"I don't care, Nathan. I don't want to hear them."

Without another word, she turned and headed back into the house, leaving Nathan alone with the sound of the sea.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: ****I realize ****this story is going incredibly slowly because the chapters are ridiculously short. Chapter 7 is actually just about done but I decided it needed to be split from this one. It's frustrating the hell out of me, but I'll get it moving eventually! Next chapter... we find out how Haley dealt with the breakup and a certain someone convinces her to hear Nathan out ;-) Many, many thanks for all the incredible support! **


	7. Chapter 7

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I'm not going to lie, it was equally amazing and terrifying to hear your thoughts about the last chapter. Love how everyone has Haley's back and wants Nathan to suffer, haha! I hope this chapter clears a few things up like how Haley dealt with the breakup, etc. Thank you again for the awesome feedback and support!**

* * *

"You told him _what_?!"

"It's true, Brooke. Why would I want to hear what he has to say?"

Brooke frowned. "Because it's the first time you've seen the guy since he broke up with you totally out of the blue?" She suggested. "Don't you want an explanation?"

Haley sighed. She was exhausted. After meeting Clay and attempting some small talk, she'd eventually asked Brooke to drop her back home. Quinn, who had assured Haley that she was also dealing with the surprise of her boyfriend being best friends with Nathan, had kissed her on the cheek and promised to visit the next day, but Haley hadn't been able to get out of filling Brooke in on everything that had happened on the balcony.

"What would be the point? We've moved on."

It was easy to say that - even Haley was sane enough to know that hanging onto the memory of a high school relationship was futile. It had taken her a long time to outwardly pull herself together after Nathan had coldly and abruptly ended their relationship. It had almost been embarrassing how weak she'd been, how hard it was to accept Stanford and her future there. Quinn, Peyton and Brooke had all received their fair share of tearful calls until, slowly, Haley knew she had to pull herself together and stop burdening her friends with her pathetic longing for the past - Nathan didn't care about her or her future, he only cared about himself and his dreams. So, she threw herself into her classes, deciding to study music as well as education, and moved on the best she could.

There was no point hanging onto the what-ifs or the whys. The only relationship she'd had that made her heartbeat rival a hummingbird's and her skin tingle like fireworks in the night had ended, and Nathan Scott had no place in her thoughts. She'd known, even before she'd laid eyes on him again, that she had nothing to say to him and didn't want to hear anything that he had to say to her.

"Have you?" Brooke asked, quietly. "Have you moved on, truly? I mean, you don't let us talk about him, you've barely had a serious relationship since you left high school..."

"What do you mean?" Haley interrupted, indignantly. "I've had relationships!"

It wasn't a lie. It had taken until the end of her second year at college before she would even date, but it wasn't as if she had sworn off men as a result of Nathan's heartless actions. In her fourth year, at 22, she'd lost her virginity to a nice, quiet computer science major named Brandon who she'd met in the library and had dated for eight months before she didn't feel the same desire to preserve her sexual innocence anymore. There hadn't been fireworks, or even toe-curling pleasure, but he had been kind and gentle - and a virgin as well. She hadn't been upset when his grad school plans forced him to move away and their relationship came to a natural conclusion.

"Look, Hales, I know you've been dating more recently lately but apart from that boring nerd in college -" Haley humphed, mildly offended on Brandon's behalf - "you've had, what? Two relationships that have made it past four months? It's just... ever since Nathan, you've been playing it safe. It's like you haven't let go of him, so you haven't even tried to find anyone who could possibly make you feel the way he did. I mean, you said it yourself last week at dinner, what you're looking for in The One... that was your and Nathan's high school relationship all over, yet you've been dating guys who are the complete opposite of him, whether you realize it or not."

"Uh, yeah..." Haley widened her eyes to state the obvious. "Because Nathan was a total jerk when I met him, loaded with issues, awful to Luke and everyone... and sure, he changed and all, but he still dumped me with absolutely no warning, no chance to talk. Why would I want a repeat of that?"

"He's not the same guy anymore, Haley. Maybe if you gave him the chance to explain..."

"And what? Ease his guilt over treating me like crap and acting as if our relationship meant _nothing_ to him? And I'm not forgetting that you and Lucas haven't mentioned him once to me in all these years. You could have told me he'd moved back to Tree Hill."

"It's not like it's been easy for us!" Brooke exclaimed, defensively. "They're brothers and Nathan's really needed Lucas. Heck, even I've grown to love the stupid lug over the years... We worked out pretty early on that we could be better friends to both of you if we just didn't mention the other. I mean, look what happened when you heard about the draft..."

Haley bit her lip in embarrassment, remembering when Lucas, proud and excited on behalf of his brother, had told her that Nathan had been drafted to the NBA. She'd ached with some strange, wistful nostalgia finding out that Nathan had achieved everything he'd worked so hard towards, and had wasted too much time and energy hurting over the life he was about to start without her. It had taken her a couple of weeks to get over her funk - the only blip she'd had since making the decision to move on from Nathan Scott - but it had been awkward and embarrassing for her best friend to see how much the news had affected her.

"That was, what? Nearly seven years ago, Brooke. It's not like I've been pining over him." Haley sighed, heavily. "And I don't blame you or Luke for anything. I know it must have been hard..."

Brooke pulled up in front of Haley's apartment building and gave her a searching look. "We're always going to be here for you, Tutor Girl. No matter what. But if you're as happy as you say you are, and you're truly not scared of finding someone who will make you happy and not hurt you, then it wouldn't hurt to just hear Nathan out. It'd make things a lot easier, with everyone back in Tree Hill again."

"It's not like I'm going to make a big scene if I have to sit next to him at your wedding, Brooke."

"Oh please, any scene you can make, Bitchtoria can and will make a bigger one," the bride-to-be rolled her eyes. "I don't care about the wedding, Haley, I care about _you_. I want you to stop going on these dates with losers, I don't want you to feel hurt or _anything_ if you see Nathan again. You deserve that... maybe talking to him will help"

Haley's thoughts flitted to the online flirtation she'd started with Devil12. She hadn't told anyone else about him yet - not that it was anyone else's business, but she liked keeping the feelings he created close to her chest. He had been adamant about the pair taking their time to get to know each other and he'd seemed almost insecure, wanting them to build a strong friendship online before they thought about meeting. It suited Haley fine; she loved their nightly conversations and the connection they had already, there was no need to jump into anything too soon. She realized that he certainly wasn't like the usual boring men she'd dated - he was cheeky and bold, brave and flirtatious. He made her feel like the girl she once was, the girl she was with Nathan only more experienced and mature.

"Thanks, Tigger. I'll think about it, okay?" Haley pulled herself from her thoughts and placated her friend, grabbing her purse and pulling Brooke into a one-armed hug. "Drive home safe, give Luke a kiss from me."

Brooke waved as she drove off, and Haley let herself into her apartment. It wasn't until she had washed her makeup off and slipped into some comfortable shorts and a tank that she looked at her phone as she slid into the sliver of bed that Catsby had allowed her.

_You have (1) new MyMessage!_

Haley didn't even notice the smile that had automatically stretched itself across her face as she tapped her screen, eager to end her night on a happier note.

_Happy Friday, Halo. How's your day gone?_

Haley laughed at the question; how could she answer that? _I saw my high school ex-boyfriend tonight for the first time in ten years and my body felt like it was lit on fire because he's grown into such a sexy man he makes both Hemsworth brothers look like clowns?_

_It's been a long day, but at least it's over now. How was your day? _She typed instead.

_Yeah, I've had one of those days, too. Anything you'd like to talk about?_

Haley smiled. The pair just seemed to understand each other. She knew that he would listen to anything she had to say to him, but equally he would respect if she didn't want to share. With her earlier conversation with Brooke twirling in her brain, she quickly typed, _How do you know if you're over someone?_

_Well, if I'm over someone, it means that there's someone underneath me telling me not to stop ;-)_

Rolling her eyes, Haley couldn't help but laugh. There was that cocky horn dog side to Devil12 that she couldn't help find amusing... and a little hot.

_Seriously though, I guess it's a tough one to answer because everyone is different. _

_It's just my best friend thinks I still have feelings for my ex. I don't know how to convince her otherwise._

_Do you need to convince her, or yourself?_

Haley frowned at his reply. It was a good point. She'd been adamant that she'd gotten over Nathan a long time ago, but was Brooke right? Had she been dating men who were so different from Nathan because she didn't want to get hurt again? Men who couldn't and wouldn't challenge her or complete her or make her fall in love with them because she knew, deep down, that only Nathan could make her feel like that? It was hard to dredge up feelings she'd tried to repress a decade ago and what made it harder was how she'd reacted to being back in Nathan's presence again tonight. Even before she knew it was him, her body had erupted like a volcano, throwing intense sensations down her body like molten hot lava. It hadn't been simply a reaction of shock then; she didn't know who she'd rushed past, she hadn't even laid eyes on the older, undeniably and sinfully attractive man he'd grown into.

Thoughtfully pulling her bottom lip in between her teeth, Haley typed slowly, for once thinking about what she was writing.

_When I was with him, he made me feel so special. Like I was brave and I could do anything, like I was the most desirable girl in the room. He could have had anyone he wanted, but it was me he chose. He was so strong, but he had this goofy, vulnerable side that I got to see as well. He wanted to protect me, he lit a fire inside of me. No one has made me feel that way since him... I think a part of me thinks I'll never have that feeling again. _

_I don't think that means you're not over him, he won't be the only person out there that will make you feel that way._

Haley sighed, nodding even though she knew he couldn't see her through the screen. She was about to start typing when more words appeared underneath the first message.

_Does it hurt when you see him with someone else? Do you think about him when you're with another man? _

Haley chewed hard on her trapped lower lip. The men she'd dated, no matter how short a time for, weren't even in the same category as Nathan to bear comparing. If she'd dated someone more stubborn, more challenging, even someone with as many issues as Nathan had to carry back in high school, she knew the comparisons would only be natural, and that her ex-boyfriend would win every time. More importantly, did wanting nothing to do with Nathan mean she was avoiding having to deal with hurt or jealousy? She was certain Nathan hadn't wasted any time jumping into bed with the first willing girl, especially after being with her - and without sex - for so long. She'd shut down any chance to think about him because the hurt had been unbearable; would she still feel that way, 10 years later? Could she manage being acquaintances with him now, knowing how often their paths would cross or that she could possibly see him with a date around Tree Hill? She didn't know, because she hadn't wanted to deal with him when he wanted to talk.

Glancing at her phone screen, Haley saw that Devil 12 had messaged again. _I get what it's like having an ex that made you feel like the best version of yourself. My ex was amazing, when we were together it was like I felt so alive for the first time ever. It was like being hit by lightning... but lightning doesn't strike in the same place twice so I just have to come to terms with not ever having that again._

_Okay, I know what you mean but actually, there's no scientific reason why lightning can't strike the same place twice_, Haley couldn't help but reply. _It can even happen in the same thunderstorm, multiple times. Tall skyscrapers are especially susceptible to multiple bolts of lightning._

Devil12's reply came back almost immediately. _Haha, you really are a nerd, aren't you Halo?_

_Hey! I'm not a nerd! I'm a teacher!_

Haley marveled at the way he was able to banter with her so easily; it wasn't the first time she'd served him with some sort of useless fact and he'd teased her for being unable to take off her teacher's hat when she was at home.

_Don't worry, I happen to find your nerdiness very attractive :-)_

And there went the butterflies, a whole swarm of them fluttering away in her stomach. Haley's lips tugged up in a smile, her teeth relinquishing their painful hold.

_Look, Halo, all I know is that all I can do is try and be a better man on my own because one day I'll find another woman who deserves that, too. And you'll find that man who makes you feel even more than your ex did. You said it yourself - lightning can strike twice. I just hope that you believe it, because I know we're only just getting to know each other and I know we're taking things slow, but I would really like the chance to be that lightning bolt for you... but I can't do that if you're not over your ex._

Devil's message caused Haley to suck in a lungful of air. He was unlike anyone she'd ever met before - even though she knew that she hadn't actually "met" him, yet. He was funny and sexy, but the night's conversation had shown her that he had a deeper, sensitive side to him as well. He was mature, he clearly thought about things and learned from mistakes. He was trying to improve on himself, for someone else. And he wanted that someone else to be her.

She wanted that, too.

There was only way to clear things up, to move forward and give her connection with Devil12 a chance.

She was going to have to talk to Nathan.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's note: Yes, I'm alive! I really am sorry for the massive break with this story. I won't bore you with details and my excuses aren't that great, anyway. I do just want to say thank you for still being here and reading and for being interested in this even though it's taken months for me to update. **

**There are just a couple of things I wanted to mention before we get on with chapter 8... firstly, I feel seriously rusty and I overthink EVERYTHING, so this chapter isn't my best. I really want to move the plot forward with the Halo23/Devil12 relationship online and Naley finding their footing with each other in the present day. The story isn't about why Nathan broke up with Haley ten years ago, but in order to move things along, she needs to hear what he has to say and she also has to forgive him so she can move on (sorry to the reviewer who was pretty adamant that Haley shouldn't forgive Nathan - this is a Naley story and for them to get a happy ending, she has to forgive him at some point!) I don't think I've done a good job with this but hopefully things will lighten up soon. All going to plan, the next chapter won't be so deep or complicated.**

**Thanks again for the amazing support!**

* * *

Cape Fear River spun and danced beneath an unblemished blue sky, the bright sunlight scattering diamonds across its deep blue surface. It was the sort of image that graced most of the postcards for sale in the Tree Hill Visitors Center, but today Haley was oblivious to its beauty as she pulled into a small carpark by Battleship Park. The carpark itself was a recent installation, along with the rows of picnic tables that dotted the surrounding park area, in order to encourage more visitors, but Haley had no idea if it had been successful or not; she'd had no intention of coming back, quite happy to leave the memories from her late high school days on the other side of the river from downtown Tree Hill.

Today, however, she sat in her small Honda Civic, gathering the strength to step out and onto the worn concrete court a few yards away. Her phone display was lit up as she re-read the messages Devil12 had sent the previous night. Her new online friend had given her some much-needed courage to open a door of memories and emotions that she had tried very hard to keep locked for ten years. She wanted to talk to Nathan about as much as she wanted to give herself a Brazilian wax, but the stubborn side of her wanted to prove Brooke, and the little voice Brooke had set off in her own head, wrong - she _was_ over Nathan, she wasn't deliberately dating guys that were all wrong for her and her life could continue in the perfectly normal way it had been before he moved back into town.

As she finally got out of her car, shutting the door and locking it with a small beep, a black Range Rover parked by the edge of the grass caught her eye and reminded her of Devil12 and the comment he'd made about her preferred first date. She smiled internally at the extra boost seeing the popular car gave her. It was amazing how much courage the anonymous man she'd started chatting to gave her, but she was grateful for it.

The sound of rubber reverberating off the hot concrete court grew louder and the lone figure grew larger as Haley forced one foot in front of the other. She watched, as she had done countless of times a decade earlier, as a bright orange ball flew through the air and swooshed down through a tattered net. The figure watched, too, arms outstretched and wrists bent, before giving a small, grim nod and stepping forward to retrieve the ball.

Haley was so caught up in watching the tall body reach down towards the ball, black basketball shorts clinging determinedly to a firm, rounded ass, that her reactions were delayed as the deep, confused voice reached her ears.

"Haley? What are you doing here?"

Her reply took even longer to reach her mouth from her brain as Nathan walked towards her, lifting the hem of the red sleeveless top he was wearing up to wipe the sweat off his face. The action revealed deeply carved muscles that disappeared into the low waistband of his shorts, and Haley was so flustered by the brief glimpse of dark hair that trailed down from his navel - hair that certainly hadn't existed during his teenage years - she couldn't fully confirm whether it was six or eight chunks of muscle that made up his abdomen before his top dropped down again, quickly snapping Haley's attention back as it covered his body from view.

"Haley?"

Damn Nathan Scott, moving back to Tree Hill with his muscular body and fine ass, Haley fumed inwardly, scolding herself for allowing herself to get distracted once again by his physical appearance.

"Yesterday. You wanted to talk." Her voice was ruder than she intended it to be and she cleared her throat, softly. "I've had some time to think about it and I was wrong to shut you off. We both live here, we're both still friends with the same people; we should be able talk to each other."

Nathan's brilliant blue eyes narrowed as he watched her. "You want to talk now?"

Haley shrugged, trying to act nonchalant. "It doesn't change anything about the past, but if you've got something to say then I'm here. I'll listen."

She wasn't sure what she was expecting, but a nod from Nathan as he wordlessly led them to the small, rickety bleachers on the other side of the court gave her a sense of control over the situation. She was doing _him _a favor by hearing him out; he didn't need to know what caused her to have a change of heart.

They faced the river as it continued to show off in front of them. Nathan wedged the ball between his feet and took a long sip from his water bottle. Haley settled herself as far as she could comfortably sit away from him, but the heat radiating off his skin filled the inches between their bodies and she was acutely away of his bare arms - the way his biceps bunched as he lifted the bottle to his lips, how the veins along his forearms swelled with the blood flowing through them, how...

"I didn't know Clay was dating your sister until last night," Nathan's voice once again interrupted her internal, lust-filled speculation of his body, and she gave herself a mental slap. It wasn't like her to be ruled by her libido, but the last 24 hours had shaken her. "It took me by surprise and I kinda took it out on her. I owe Quinn an apology."

Before Haley's eyebrows had the chance to rise, Nathan continued. "They're so good together, you know... Clay and Quinn. Clay worships the ground she walks on. I know she's been through a divorce and stuff, but Clay wouldn't hurt her. He's so in love with her. He's a decent guy, Haley. He's kind and he's loyal. He's good for her."

Haley felt like she was taken by surprise even more than she had been last night. Nathan sounded so earnest, so desperate to assure Haley that Quinn was in good hands, that his best friend was worthy of her sister. It was like he knew the concern she felt over the new couple moving so fast, so soon. It belatedly occurred to her that he cared about Clay as much as she cared about Quinn, and that surprised her even more. The Nathan Scott she had known never apologized to anyone, except to her, and didn't care about anyone else's relationship. The man beside her seemed considerably more empathetic than he ever had before.

Realizing that Nathan was waiting for a reply, she nodded. "I know. He seems like a nice guy. They seem happy."

"Yeah, he is. They are." Nathan nodded, too. Haley watched as his fingers toyed with the lid of his water bottle and she realized that he was nervous - another personality trait he'd never exhibited as a teenager. She waited quietly and patiently, the staccato tapping filling the silence between them, until he spoke.

"I knew you applied to go to Duke with me... and I didn't want you to."

Of all the things he could have said to her, nothing could have surprised her more. Haley hadn't told a soul when she sent in her application for Duke University - Nathan had ended their relationship before her acceptance letter had even had a change to arrive. Everything had happened so quickly after that, that she hadn't had the opportunity to tell anyone she'd considered staying in North Carolina for college with the man she loved, and she hadn't breathed a word until much, much later when she'd let it slip to Quinn that she had almost given up her alma mater to be with Nathan.

"I applied for Stanford, Hales," Nathan continued his assault of surprises as Haley's mouth tried and failed to form words. "Dan found out and lost his mind... he spoke to the coach, to the Dean of Admissions... I don't know what went on, but I didn't get in. I mean, I know I probably wouldn't have gotten accepted, you know how bad my grades were, but... they're still a division 1 team and I thought..." Nathan shrugged, helplessly. "I thought there could be a way for us to stay together and you not give up your dream school."

Haley stared at him, as if he had suddenly grown a second head, unable to believe the words coming out of his mouth. She couldn't tear her eyes away from him as he continued to speak.

"Dan... He's a powerful man... was a powerful man. He found out that you had applied to Duke... Haley I swear, I wish things could have been different, but I was scared he'd do something." Nathan turned to her with pleading eyes. "I knew I could try to live without you, Hales, but I couldn't live with myself if my father had sabotaged your life somehow. He was in my head, saying I'd lose Duke as well if I went there with my girlfriend tagging along, how all he'd need to do is have one little chat with Coach K and I could lose my spot..." Nathan heaved a heavy sigh and dropped his head into his hands, his long fingers tugging at the ends of his dark hair. "It all seems so stupid now, but I believed him, Hales."

Haley turned away to look out over the river, its sparkles fading in comparison to the brightness of Nathan's eyes. She exhaled, her shoulders dropping as her lungs deflated, letting Nathan's words sink in: Dan had known about her applying for Duke, Nathan had applied for Stanford, Dan had gotten into his son's head, his threats and abuse once again proving too hard to fight.

As her astonishment waned, the only emotion Haley felt was _indifferent_. She'd spent ten years wondering what had gone wrong, why she'd been dumped so unexpectedly and unceremoniously… her friends had danced around her for a decade, trying to separate their relationship with her and theirs with Nathan. So much confusion and secrecy and heartbreak for what now made her feel _nothing_. Now that she knew, she simply felt resigned towards something she probably knew all along. She turned back to the man beside her, taking in his weary, defeated expression.

"You're right. It does seem so stupid now."

Nathan's eyebrows raised, an unspoken question to her agreement, and she shook her head gently. "Nathan, I waited 10 years to hear an explanation. And now? It's nothing new." Haley shrugged her shoulders. "Dan was always bullying you, threatening you... he was always in your head, trying to convince you that he was in control of your life and it was his way or he was going to make you pay... It didn't need to be such a big secret, Nathan. You could have told me. When did I ever need protecting from Dan?"

The corners of Nathan's mouth turned up in a sad smile. "Never," he admitted. "You were always stronger than me. But I knew it wasn't worth the fight, Hales. I knew once we got to college, if you went to Duke with me, you'd see everything that was out there for you, that the high school basketball star was nothing compared what you deserved. There wasn't any point prolonging it; you always deserved so much more."

"So you're saying that our relationship wasn't worth the fight against Dan?"

"No! I mean..." Nathan shook his head as if to clear it. "I knew you would've dealt with Dan, but at what cost? I would have lost you anyway..."

Whatever Nathan had been about to say got cut off as Haley started laughing. The absurdity of it all cause her shoulders to shake as she threw an amused glance at the sky before turning back to her ex-boyfriend. Nathan's confused face only made her laugh more.

"What's so funny?"

"Nathan, you always had to be the martyr, didn't you?"

Nathan's confused frown deepened. "What do you mean?"

"I loved you, Nathan. And you loved me. We could have made it work together, but _you_ were the one who decided you weren't good enough for my future, you decided what my dreams should be, you decided that I deserved more..." Haley shook her head. All her fear and hesitancy over seeing Nathan, all the anger she'd felt last night seemed redundant now. She didn't feel a thing. "I'm just, I'm just not surprised."

It was true, she reflected. At 18 years old, Nathan fought a head full of battles, but that had never stopped him from adding to them instead of talking them through. The end of their relationship and the direction of their entire lives could have been avoided by a single conversation that Haley could have made so simple, had Nathan had the ability to communicate what was on his mind.

"So you're saying, if I'd told you the truth about Dan, you would have come to Duke with me anyway? And we'd be together now?"

Haley ignored the pang in her chest at his reference to _now _as she shrugged. "Who knows? That's the point, Nathan – you didn't give me a choice to say what I wanted. You went along with what you thought best, the only answer in your head."

Nathan raked his long fingers through his dark hair, forcing a small laugh, too, once he understood. "I see what you mean. I am sorry, Haley, really." His aquamarine gaze searched hers, eyes his flitting between each chocolate brown orb. "'I've changed a lot over the years… I've had to, but it's only taken until recently, until Dan's death, for me to work out how screwed up I was back then. I've done a lot of growing up since."

"It's not your fault, Nathan," Haley consoled him with a hand on his warm forearm, fighting the reflex to snatch it back at the sensation of warmth that travelled up her arm. He still seemed so sad and vulnerable, and it didn't take a lot for Haley to see the changes in him. Vulnerability was another trait he had never shown as a teenager.

"I mean, it was old Nathan's fault, or young Nathan's…" she shook her head a smile. "It was so long ago. We've all changed so much since then, it just doesn't matter. I'm glad you told me. It was something I should have worked out on my own, but I know now."

Nathan's eyes seemed fixated on her delicate hand. "Do you think we can be friends, Hales? Are we... I mean, can you forgive me?"

He sounded so lost, so defeated, that she wanted to put her arm around his solid frame and reassure him. She wanted to hold him and say there was nothing to forgive, but the heat through her hand, which was still resting on his arm, stopped her from any further physical contact. She gently removed her hand, tucking it between her knees with the other to stop her from mauling him further

"Nathan, there's nothing to forgive. Truly," she insisted, relieved that her words were genuine. "We're not the same people we used to be back then. You were just a kid, thinking you knew everything, fighting with your dad. I'm not mad, Nathan. It's in the past."

"So… friends?"

The look in his powerful blue eyes, so full of hope, when they connected with hers stole her breath away and sent her thoughts scattering. With a deep breath that pushed everything inside her as far down as she could push them, she nodded her head.

She was over him. She was ready to put her heart and her energy towards getting to know Devil12, to having that second strike of lightning. Regardless of their past and how she was reacting to him now, Nathan wasn't going to be a main feature of her future.

"Friends."


	9. Chapter 9

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Insert standard apology regarding the length of time to update here. If anyone is still reading this story, this chapter picks up directly from the last one.**

* * *

"I can't believe you didn't know!"

"Seriously, Nathan? I know it's been 10 years but it's not like I became some basketball guru in that time."

"I guess you're right... ten minutes ago you did just ask me if I moved back here to play for Tree Hill... in the NBA."

"How was I supposed to know that Tree Hill doesn't have its own team! I thought we were like, really good at basketball." Haley's voice rose in pitch as she laughed, defensively.

"Haley!" Nathan was laughing, too, and it felt so good to be teasing her, laughing together. "North Carolina just has the one NBA team, the Hornets; they're based in Charlotte." He shook his head in amazement. "Seriously, you hadn't heard? There was a time where even _I _couldn't escape myself... I used to get paps following me around everywhere and US Weekly were always printing shit about me. I've made 8 covers of Sports Illustrated in 5 years..."

"Oh, yeah, sorry..." Haley nodded knowingly, her smile still stretching across her face. "The mailman keeps losing my subscription to Sports Illustrated. That's why I didn't know."

"Yeah, yeah, okay..." Nathan laughed again. "You know absolutely nothing about sports, including my career-ending knee injury. Got it."

"What can I say?" Haley spread her hands wide. "I'm a nerd and I'm proud of it. Were you really expecting anything else?"

"Honestly? I wasn't expecting to see you at all." Nathan admitted quietly, as the somber tone settled around them like a soft blanket.

It was surreal; 24 hours ago, Nathan hadn't heard Haley's name mentioned to him in a decade. Since then, he discovered his best friend was living with her sister, he'd tried to talk to her, only to be shut down before he could even open his mouth properly, and then this morning she appeared again, like a mirage in the heat of the River Court, wanting to hear him out. Forgiving him. Agreeing to be friends.

They had continued to sit side by side facing the river, talking. Haley had asked him why he had moved to Tree Hill to become a sports agent and Nathan couldn't help but be surprised at how little she knew about his life. While he understood and took full responsibility for his asshole behavior, knowing that she wasn't exactly going to be following his career after he broke her heart, it was still surprising that she still thought he was playing professional basketball; as he had just pointed out, his rise and fall from superstardom on the court was hardly a national secret.

What surprised him more, however, was how easily and comfortably they had fallen in to their conversation. Haley had sat listening, her earth brown eyes trained on him, nodding quietly as he told her what had sat heavily in his chest for the last couple of years: how it had felt to lose his father and the game at the same time, the spiral of drinking and depression he fell into that Clay and Lucas had finally been able to pull him out of, how nervous he was to start a new career, finishing off the last of his college credits in his late-20's. It was a heavy monologue, one that Nathan had only really voiced to a professional therapist before, but he could feel the weight of Haley's support and lack of judgement in her gaze, just like he used to back in high school.

"You should be really proud of yourself, Nathan."

There was a swoop low in his stomach, as if he'd missed a step on a staircase. Haley's soft tone matched his and there was something about the serious turn in their conversation that had his heart beating faster. He picked at the sharp grooves that edged around his bottle cap, waiting.

"You wanted to play in the NBA since you were four years old and you sacrificed so much, put up with so much to focus on that dream and make it a reality. It was all you've ever known and wanted and now, through no fault of your own, you've lost it. On top of that, your father dies and basketball was really only the ever thing you shared. But look at you now, Nathan... returning to your hometown where you don't exactly have pleasant memories, finding a new career path and working towards that. You're totally rebuilding who you are. That takes a bravery and a strength that most people don't have."

Nathan squirmed under Haley's attention, her words seeping through his body like hot cocoa on a snow day, warming him from the inside out. Even with his eyes fixated on his now-warm water bottle, he knew she was looking at him. He could close his eyes and picture the exact expression on her face - the same one she always wore ten years ago, a mixture of pride and strength that showed how much she believed in him and cheered him on. It wasn't as if he didn't have support in his life, but over the last decade no one ever praised him for anything so inherent; sportscasters and coaches would talk up his stats and his form, tabloids would talk about his body and icy blue eyes, but no one looked into his head and found the qualities he so desperately and secretly wanted to be, the way Haley had... and was doing right now.

"You haven't changed at all," he laughed nervously, trying to think too much about how her words affected him. He looked up to see the look on her face was identical to what he had imagined. "You were always so fast to forgive people and see the good in even the worst of us, and you always believed I was a better man than I was."

Shrugging, Haley smiled. "Maybe I haven't, but you haven't either." At Nathan's raised eyebrows, she replied, "You never gave yourself enough credit, or saw how strong you really are. You always thought you had your talent because Dan worked your ass to the bone, but looks like you're doing pretty darn well without him, Scott."

Friends. They were going to try and be friends. He had a real chance with his online relationship with Halo23 - pulling his ex-girlfriend into his chest, holding her tightly and molding his lips to hers had no place in his plans... even if it was all his brain could think about. How had this happened? He couldn't believe this woman still existed: the woman who had borne the worst of all of his faults and behaviors but still sat beside him, listening and forgiving.

"You know, you're not the only one who has been clueless as to what the other has been doing for the last ten years, Hales," Nathan pointed out, desperate to change the subject. "I don't know anything about your life, Hales. What did you do after Stanford?"

A soft smile played on Haley's lips and Nathan couldn't stop his eyes from following the plump curve. "I taught for a bit in Palo Alto, but the West Coast wasn't for me. Tree Hill is always going to be home. I'm actually teaching at THH, now."

"No way," Nathan laughed. "Wow... what's that like?"

"Weird! Principal Turner is still there, and remember Ms Campion, the French teacher?"

"Oh God," Nathan tipped his head towards the sky. "That old bat. Don't tell me she's still alive?"

"And kicking," Haley grinned. "She hadn't forgotten that I hadn't been able to get you to pass French. She thought I was a useless tutor and I'd be an even worse teacher."

"But you don't even teach French! And hey, I wasn't that bad. French was the only subject I didn't pass."

"Because you kept renting the movies!"

The pair started laughing again and the words slipped out of Nathan's mouth without a second thought. "What about your husband? Does he like Tree Hill?"

"What?!" Haley's eyes bugged out comically as she gaped at him. Nathan frowned.

"What, what?"

"My _husband_? Why do you think I'm married?"

Nathan shrugged, confused. "Because... wasn't that the plan? Get married and start having kids young? I remember you telling me in one of our tutoring sessions how you wanted a big family like yours but you didn't want to be too old and popping out baby number seven..."

"I can't believe you remembered that," Haley shook her head, incredulously. "We weren't even dating then... trust you to remember stuff like that and yet never remember French conjugations."

Nathan shrugged again, embarrassed. He had no idea how those little nuggets of memories slipped out so easily after being dormant for a decade. "So..." He trailed off, unsure as to why he had a perverse need to push the subject. Friends. They were going to be friends.

"I'm not married, Nathan."

"Oh... well... then your boyfriend is an idiot. What's he waiting for?" Even Nathan, with his unstable family life and history of commitment issues knew that if you found someone like Haley James, you put a ring on her. Surely people with far more common sense than he ever had would know that, too?

"I don't have a boyfriend. I don't have a boyfriend and I don't have a husband. It's not as if that's so strange, I mean I'm only 28. Plenty of people these days don't get married until well into their 30's and it's not like there's anything wrong with me. I'm a perfectly good catch, I just want to be picky. I just think..."

Nathan's brain clunked loudly to a stop as Haley continued to ramble beside him. Granted, he hadn't allowed himself to think about Haley at all since he forced himself to leave her behind when he left Tree Hill, but he knew as intrinsically as he knew the sky was blue that Haley would be married by now. There wasn't another option to entertain. She would have found herself a man with a good, stable job who adored her and worshiped the ground she walked on. He would be ridiculously smart and they would sit together talking about books Nathan had never heard of and doing things that he had never done like Sudoku or play chess. That man would be fiercely protective over her, but he'd never resort to violence or petty jealousy when other men inevitably admired her natural beauty and sweeping curves. He would have been brought up in a loving home with two parents... Hearing Haley contradict what he believed was true was too difficult and confusing to comprehend.

"You're right, you're absolutely right," Nathan interrupted with a nod. "You _should _be picky. You deserve to be, there are some guys out there that don't have a clue about how to treat women, or what to do when their girlfriend is smarter and more successful than they are. Why settle for someone just because you thought you'd be in a different stage of life by now? It makes no sense. You'll be happier having everything you dreamed of having if you're with the right person, even if it is a bit later in life."

Haley regarded him with raised eyebrows. "You've gotten wise in your old age, Nathan Scott."

Nathan gave her a casual shrug. "If you've had as much therapy as I've had, you're bound to pick something up."

"You've been going to therapy?"

The concern in Haley's voice made Nathan's chest constrict. No doubt she was remembering the awful sessions he was forced to go to with his parents in his junior year, Dan full of condescending and derisive comments, Deb pleading with him to listen and Nathan slouched between the two trying to block the whole experience out. He'd hated it and he could see why Haley was surprised he'd given it another chance in adulthood.

"Yeah... Clay sort of forced me to. Luke as well... after Dan and my knee, they thought..." Nathan trailed off, not wanting Haley to know about how broken he'd been and how he'd treated her best friend and his brother. "Well, I wasn't a good guy for awhile and I needed some help getting there."

"You've never been your father, Nathan."

Haley's voice was soft, but he heard her clearly. Much to his embarrassment, he felt his eyes heat with unshed tears. While it was fairly obvious that Dan Scott had never been a role model for his son, hearing Haley reassure him of his deepest fears was a lot to handle - especially after he'd just told her that Dan was the biggest reason behind their breakup. The woman beside him continued to astound him.

"So... what about you, Mr NBA-Superstar?" Haley's light, joking tone softened the tension Nathan could feel in his body. "Have you settled down yet?"

Was he imagining the nervous energy in Haley's voice? If so, why? Did he _want_ her to care about his answer? At this point, his head was turned so far upside down that he didn't even know.

"I'm ... taking it slow..." he admitted, finding his bottle cap fascinating again. "I don't want to be the guy I've been and I don't want the women that wanted him... there's someone in my life who deserves the very best version of me, I'm just... taking it slow, so I don't ruin it" he repeated.

The truth was, discovering Halo23 had terrified him. The connection between them was natural, it was fun but it was meaningful, too. He had meant every word he'd sent to her the night before - about being a better man, about wanting to be in her life - but finding someone like her online was scary as hell. As much as he loved the opportunity for them to get to know each other, he _knew_ everything would change once she discovered he was Nathan Scott, there was no avoiding that. He wanted to put off that moment for as long as possible. He wasn't sure if he could stand it if they met and she turned out to be just like the other shallow, vapid, money-and-fame-seeking women who'd swarmed around him like flies. The more he talked to her, the more he trusted that she wasn't, but trust wasn't something that Nathan gave out very often.

Haley nodded with understanding. "Yeah, I can understand that. I..."

"Hey, there you are," a voice interrupted them, so unexpectedly that both Nathan and Haley jumped before turning to see Clay strolling towards them, hands in his pockets. "So, this is the famous Rivercourt, huh? It's no Madison Square Garden, but it's nice. Quaint."

"Hey," Nathan's voice scratched out, and he couldn't help feeling disappointed. The last hour or so had felt like a warm, heavy blanket wrapped around his shoulders, his best friend whipping it away to expose the real world around him.

Clay nodded back. "Hey, Haley."

Nathan noticed that Haley's replying smile didn't reach her eyes and his heart dropped further as she abruptly stood from where they had been sitting together on the bench. "Hi Clay."

"I was looking for you everywhere; Quinn said I might find you here."

Not knowing what to say, Nathan simply shrugged. He didn't want to tell Clay - or Haley for that matter - that he'd come to his old haunt in order to clear his head after seeing his ex-girlfriend and opening up his heart to the girl he'd been chatting to online. Focusing on the rhythmic bouncing and swooshing had always been Nathan's favorite form of therapy.

"Gosh, look at the time," Haley spoke up. "I didn't realize I'd been here for so long, I was meant to catch up with Quinn... Bye, guys."

With a quick wave, Haley turned and was heading back to the car park before either man could say goodbye. Nathan stared after her, wishing he could read minds. Was she embarrassed at being caught talking to him? Did she really mean it when she said they could be friends?

"So, that's Haley, huh?"

"Yeah."

"She's cute, man. Really pretty. But, she's related to Quinn so that was going to be obvious... just not your usual type."

Nathan didn't bother replying, bouncing the basketball in his hand against the hot concrete court instead. Clay didn't need to know that Nathan's "usual type" had never been his type at all. The fake, stick-figure women whose legs opened as easily as their eyes had merely been a decade-long distraction, the easy option. Something about Clay's tone told Nathan that his former agent already knew that, but it was the presence of a certain beauty that had piqued his curiosity. Nathan had never mentioned Haley before and he knew how much Clay hated to be left in the dark about things relating to his personal life; it was a hangover from when Nathan was his client.

"So, uh... I was hoping you could help me out with something..." Clay spoke up again.

"Yeah? What's that?"

"I'm meeting Quinn's parents for the first time tonight. Think you can give me some pointers? What are they like, man?"

An image of Lydia and Jimmy James popped into Nathan's head and he laughed. "Seriously? You have nothing to worry about, Clay."

"Yeah, Quinn said that, too, but... you've obviously met them, right? You've been the boyfriend of one of their daughters. Help me out here, Nate."

Nathan rolled his eyes. "That was ten years ago, man. Anyway, Lydia will probably flirt with you and Jimmy will try and play the tough dad but he's all jokes. They're pussycats, really."

"Hey, why don't you come tonight? It's just going to be the four of us for dinner, and last night was practically the first time you left your house since you moved here." Nathan scoffed at the suggestion, throwing up a shot at the basket as Clay continued. "Seriously, Nate, come."

"Yeah, because spending an evening with three people that probably hate me is such a great idea," Nathan rolled his eyes once more, moving to grab the ball as it swooshed through the hoop. "For you, they'll be pussycats, but for me? You saw Quinn last night, Clay... I don't feel like going into the lions' den."

"Hmm... good point. I wonder if there's a way to somehow omit the fact that I know you? I don't want the James' to think you might have rubbed off on me."

It was a testament to their friendship that Nathan knew Clay was joking.

"Please just tell me you're not going to sit at home all night and watch Shrek 2 again? Because then I really don't want to know you."

"Hey," Nathan protested. "I like Shrek 2."

It was Clay's turn to roll his eyes as he grabbed the ball off Nathan and threw it at the hoop. It bounced off the rim and onto the concrete. Nathan chuckled as he retrieved it.

"At least you still have your looks, otherwise I'm not sure how you ever expect to find someone to settle down with. Shrek 2," Clay muttered to himself as he turned to leave. "So lame, Nate. No one likes sequels."

Nathan laughed and waved his friend off. Once the squeal of Clay's tires faded into the distance, he jogged over to his own car and pulled his cellphone out.

_Hey you,_ he typed. _How's your day going? Working hard or hardly working?_

It didn't take too long for the screen to show him that Halo23 was typing. He hadn't really messaged her during the day before and he grinned to himself at the fact that she was replying straight away.

_OMG, Shrek 2! I love that movie!_

Nathan's grin got wider. His nerves and confusion after spending so much time with Haley faded away. He might be able to have it all - a friendship with his ex-girlfriend and a relationship with an incredible woman that he was growing closer to every day.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's note: I'm not at all happy with this chapter, but hopefully it serves its purpose as a boring filler. I just wanted to set up where Naley are at with each other so I can push things along in the next few chapters (which, I hope, will be more interesting, flirty and better written!) I'm sure you all recognize the words that aren't mine and belong to the show, but the usual disclaimer applies.**

* * *

_So the entire class stands up and I said "any student that walks out that door fails this quarter"._

_You didn't say that?!_

_I totally did!_

Nathan smirked at the screen as he tapped out his reply. _You're like the mean teacher... that's kinda hot._

He wasn't lying; an unbridled vision fluttered through his head: a pencil skirt smoothed over an ass as round as a basketball as it perched on the edge of a desk, legs crossing to reveal the glimpse of a lacy stocking top high on a satiny thigh. A tight white shirt straining to release a perfect pair of breasts, its buttons undone low enough to reveal a tantalizing peep of black lace that did nothing to hide pert nipples behind the fabric. Pink, glossy lips parted seductively as a low and husky told him that he had been a bad, bad boy... In his mind's eye, Nathan was just about ready to receive his inevitable spanking when he saw the deep chocolate irises of Haley James blinking innocently up at him, her wavy caramel hair curling around the open collar of her shirt.

"Fuck!" Nathan yelled out loud, throwing his phone across the couch as if it had seared a white-hot pain through his palm. He breathed heavily through his nose and pushed his hands into his eyeballs, hoping to press away the image of his ex-girlfriend in such an erotic setting. He had no idea what Halo23 looked like, but it was all kinds of wrong to imagine Haley in her place, even if they did share the same profession.

It wasn't the first time it had happened and it was messing with his head. It had been nearly two weeks since he and Haley had sat together for hours by the River court agreeing to be friends. In that time, Nathan had thrown himself into completing the final papers of his business degree, occasionally spent time with Clay and Lucas, and spent even more time messaging Halo23. Despite keeping himself busy and pushing on with his new life in Tree Hill, he hadn't been able to stop his mind from wandering to Haley James. They hadn't had the chance to test their "friends" relationship as he hadn't seen her since that day, but he knew his thoughts were far from friendly.

It was totally disconcerting - not only thinking about Haley after so many years of repressing her name and her image, but to have this updated version constantly in his thoughts. At nearly 29 years old, Haley James was everything: happy and confident with every bit of intelligence, kindness and compassion that she had as a teenager, simply multiplied. That she had grown into a timeless, classical sort of beauty with a banging body hadn't helped Nathan's dormant libido. Besides all that, he knew he had to control his thoughts - Haley was an ex and he had hurt her, badly. Time and her forgiveness couldn't erase how he had callously dumped her because he had been so scared and manipulated by his father. Despite her surprising declaration that she was still single, and his attempts at self-improvement, there was no way Nathan could ever be good enough for her again.

Which reminded him of the other important reason why he shouldn't be thinking of Haley... although they hadn't met or even knew each other's real names, Halo23 was someone special to him. He knew it couldn't be considered as cheating, but sexy thoughts about a woman while he was trying to build something special with another wasn't ok on his moral compass anymore. While Nathan's fingers itched to invite Halo23 to meet in person, to put a face to the username and the words that always made him smile, the fear of the bubble bursting was too strong and he held back. In a state mad about basketball, it was nice to be anonymous for a change. He wanted to be absolutely certain that he was the sort of person she could have a future with, without the complication of his celebrity, history and wealth.

As he reached to retrieve his phone, Nathan groaned and shifted the heavy text books that littered his couch. He had an exam tomorrow, but no desire to stop messaging with Halo23. Predictably, she hadn't replied to his flirty compliment and Nathan found her bashfulness adorable.

_Speaking of difficult students, got any tips to memorize a 400-page text book by tomorrow, Teach?_

_Devil! You should have told me you had to study! I wouldn't have bothered you if I knew._

Nathan couldn't help the goofy smile that lazily stretched his face; his Halo was a total bookworm and her nerdiness was endearing. _You're never a bother_, he typed. _I'd much rather talk to you than learn all these stupid lists._

_Alright, what do you have to memorize?_

With his smirk still firmly in place, Nathan leaned over to flip through one of the weighty text books in front of him. With one hand steadying the correct page, he tapped out with the thumb on his free hand: _The essential elements of forming a contract: Offer, Acceptance, Consideration, Facility and Intents to create legal relations._

He flipped through a couple of pages while he waited, repeating the words in an attempt to commit them. It wasn't long before his phone vibrated in his hand again - certainly not long enough for Nathan to memorize anything.

_Outside Animals Can't Fart Inside_

"What the?" Frowning, Nathan spoke aloud to the empty room as he read the bizarre sentence on the screen.

_WTF?_

_LOL. Outside Animals Can't Fart Inside! It's a mnemonic device. Take the first letter from each item on your list - OACFI - and make up a saying to help you remember them. It's a great memory aid._

Nathan couldn't help but laugh. Seconds later, his phone signaled the arrival of another message.

_Trust me, I'm a teacher! _

Laughing again, Nathan wondered exactly how his life had changed so much. Just a few years ago he was one of the biggest stars in the NBA, and now he was spending his evenings in hysterics over a faceless, nameless female who seemed to be filled with kindness and kept him on his toes. The groupies that were always hanging around the team were never that funny, or intelligent, but he'd spent more time with them than any other type of women.

Things could change for the better

"Are you sure two strippers will be enough?"

"If there are more than two that come to the store, she's going to get suspicious. Brooke's supposed to think she's in real trouble when they handcuff her. Then they'll have some fun and she can find out that they're not cops when they start ripping their clothes off."

Haley threw her head back and laughed. She knew Brooke would be horrified at the sight of two policemen entering Clothes over Bros. She also knew that it wouldn't take her long to relax and enjoy the first part of her bachelorette party that Haley and Peyton were planning. The bride-to-be thought it was starting with a spa day the day after her bridesmaids had actually planned the event for.

"So once they get her outside the store, the other girls will be there with the limo and we can go straight to the pole dancing class."

"It's going to be such a crazy night."

"It's Brooke's bachelorette... _of course_ it's going to be crazy!"

Haley laughed again as she carefully wound a silver ribbon over the small box in front of her. One of her and Peyton's tasks were to gift wrap the small favor boxes for the wedding guests, and Peyton and Jake's table was covered in paper, tape and ribbon as the two women worked together.

"So... I know we haven't been able to catch up properly since our last girls' dinner, but I heard you and Nathan had a big talk a couple of weeks ago..."

"What? ... Oh..." Haley glanced up from the bow she was tying. "Yeah... it's no big deal."

"Are you kidding?" Peyton stilled, her hands abandoning the box she was wrapping. "Um, Haley, you talking to your ex-boyfriend for the first time in a decade is kind of a big deal. This is _Nathan_ we're talking about here."

With a shrug, Haley turned back to the ribbon. "I mean, yeah, I guess, but... I don't know what you want me to say, Peyton."

"Well what did you guys talk about?"

"You mean you don't already know?"

Peyton shrugged, innocently. "Brooke told me that Lucas told her that Nathan told him that you guys talked and he told you about why he broke up with you, and you said you forgave him and you decided to be friends."

Haley's eyes tracked the connections her brain was making, figuring out the lines of communication Peyton had just listed. "Yeah, that's about it."

"Well, how do you feel about it all? I can't believe Dan would threaten you like that! God, what asshole!"

It was Haley's turn to shrug. "I mean, yeah, exactly... he was such an asshole, but it's not really a surprise. Everyone knew that he just wanted Nathan to focus on basketball and that relationships were just a distraction. He probably freaked out big time when he found out about me applying for Duke and Nathan applying for Stanford. It's not exactly shocking news that he would go to such lengths to keep us apart."

"Yeah..." Peyton blew out a heavy breath that ruffled the sheets of wrapping paper around them. "I can't believe Nathan applied to go to Stanford to be with you. Or that you were going to give up Stanford for him!"

"The thing is," Haley explained, almost embarrassed at the thought of what a love-struck teenager she had been, "it all worked out the way it was meant to. We both got to go to the schools we wanted to go to and we both got to achieve our dreams. We didn't need each other to do any of that. That's why none of it even matters... I spent so long being angry and trying not to think about him or what was so wrong with me that he would just end us like that, but now I realize that none of it matters. It's ancient history. I really am over it."

"So... what happens now?" Peyton asked. "Are you guys going to...?"

"Going to what?"

"Get back together?"

It would have been the most opportune time for a spit take, had Haley been drinking something. Instead, her jaw dropped as she gaped at her friend in amazement.

"What?!"

"What, what?"

"Peyton, are you _crazy_? Why would I get back with Nathan? Our relationship was _ten years ago_. We were kids!"

"Exactly," Peyton shrugged as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Haley simply raised her eyebrows in shock. "You guys have changed so much now. You were good together then, imagine how it would be like now you've both grown up and matured. Nathan especially. I mean, it sounds as if he's really turning his life around since Dan died."

Haley shook her head in amazement. "It's not going to happen."

Peyton leaned forward, trapping Haley in her gaze. "Why not, Foxy? You've been looking for someone to spend the rest of your life with. From what I know, Nathan really wants to settle down now, too. He's been going to therapy, he's really matured... and you should see what he's like with Jenny. Seriously, even I can see that he's going to make a great dad someday..."

Too many thoughts were flying around Haley's head, ramming each other with wings of steel. Even though it was Peyton and Brooke that first encouraged her to sign up to the dating app, she wasn't ready to tell her friends that she had met someone. Devil12 was her little secret, like a rosebud in her heart that she wanted to nurture until it had grown more and she was ready to share. She remembered Nathan telling her that he had someone special in his life, but if Peyton didn't know about her then it wasn't Haley's place to share. Aside from the sheer absurdity that her friend thought it would be perfectly rational to get back together with her high school ex-boyfriend and pick up where they had left off like better versions of themselves, Haley was lost for a reply. Peyton had clearly, and surprisingly, spent time with Nathan over the last few weeks.

"Jenny?" It was all Haley was able to mumble out.

"Yeah... Jenny couldn't believe her dad had played high school basketball with _Nathan Scott from the New York Knicks_," Peyton imitated a high-pitched, excited voice that Haley supposed was meant to be her adopted daughter. "Jake text Nathan saying he'd heard he was back in town and Jenny would love to meet him and Nathan turned up like an hour later. He's come around a few times and the three of them just shoot around for hours."

Haley couldn't help but smile. At nearly 13 years old, Jenny Jagielski had grown into a total tomboy who was just as talented and obsessed with basketball as Jake. She could imagine how excited Jenny must have been to get to play with an actual former NBA player.

"Peyton, no matter what he's like now, our history is just too messed up to even think about it!" Haley finally found the words when it became apparent that the curly blonde woman in front of her was seriously pursuing her question. "Look, I understand how Dan was involved with the breakup, but Nathan's not totally innocent, you know. There's just too much in the past that makes everything so messy now. I truly think we could be friends, especially because Quinn and Clay are so serious about each other, but an actual relationship with him? No way. I can't and won't just give my heart away like that, I know better. Not going to happen," she emphasized again, ignoring how her brain tried to remind her of how her body had reacted to seeing Nathan again, how she'd felt on fire simply brushing past him, before she even knew it was him.

Peyton simply raised an eyebrow. "Ok. Hey, can you grab us some water? I'm so thirsty."

Haley narrowed her eyes in suspicion over how fast her friend had dropped the subject, but she definitely didn't want to push it. With a shrug, she got up and move towards the kitchen. The room was around a corner from where the pair had been sitting all afternoon, with a big window over the sink that looked out to Jake and Peyton's backyard. A basketball hoop had been erected over the garage and for the first time since she'd arrived, Haley noticed three people playing on the makeshift court.

Jake's arms swung wildly as he made the purposefully feeble attempt to try and block Jenny, who was pushing her small body against her father's to create some space. It was the third figure that Haley's eyes slid and stuck to like the north and south pole of two magnets; Nathan's shirt was discarded and his bare, muscular chest gleamed in the heat. The biceps in his arms were taught as he bounced the ball, waiting for Jenny to receive his pass. Even from this distance, Haley could see the smile on his face and how his bright blue eyes mirrored the sky above them.

She had no idea how long she'd stood there, gawking, until she felt Peyton sidle up beside her. Her sly grin was evident even before Haley could turn to face her friend.

"Glasses are over here, Hales," Peyton smirked. "You might want to grab a large one for yourself, you're looking a little flushed there."

Haley held her palms to her flaming cheeks, trying to ignore the way Peyton chuckled beside her. "I don't know, Foxy. Might be awfully hard trying to just be _friends_. I mean, Nathan's always been fit and strong but _that_" she jerked her head towards the window and the view beyond, "is professional athlete level. And he's back in Tree Hill to stay..."

She was trying, she truly was, but Haley found it impossible to tear her eyes away from the sight Nathan made. Now, he was blocking Jake as Jenny bounced the ball closer to the hoop. The ball swished in and he made a big show of cheering and high-fiving the pre-teen as she scored against her dad. Hastily filling up the first glass she could grab, she gulped down mouthfuls of the cool, refreshing water. She shouldn't – no, couldn't – spend any longer admiring the way Nathan's arms looked as he fist-punched the air in celebration.

"I know what you just did, Peyton," she warned the other woman beside her, "and it's not going to happen."

Peyton simply smiled, but even Haley could hear how feeble her voice had sounded.

Friendship with Nathan Scott wasn't going to be as easy as she thought.


	11. Chapter 11

**AUTHORS NOTE: Picture me as old Rose from Titanic, lamenting how it's been 84 years... since I last updated this story. I truly am sorry for the wait. I promise that I haven't given up on this fic, it's just my brain is fighting to write it, as I have another story I'm so excited to write and I just want to get to that first! But I know I've got to finish this one before I start something else, so I'm persevering. **

**Anyway, things get a little steamy in this chapter. I've tried to tone it down a lot so it's not too explicit - I just feel that it fits the story a bit better compared to how I usually write sexy Naley - but just a warning in case you're not into that sort of thing (weirdo... just kidding... sort of).**

**Thank you so much to those that have reviewed while I disappeared for half a year, urging me to continue. The motivation really helped, I promise! And thank you as always to NaleyWriter23 for putting up with me. The best thing to come out of this pandemic is her Naley Quarantine series - go check it out (and wish her a happy birthday for the other day while you're at it!)**

* * *

"You were right... two strippers were enough."

"They were perfect. The whole night was perfect."

"I think Brooke had a good time," Haley mused. From the way her friend was twirling herself around one of the metal poles in the middle of the room, Haley knew the bachelorette party had been a success. Brooke had screamed indignantly then delightedly after two men escorted her out of her store and into the waiting limo filled with her friends, stripping off their police uniforms to reveal tanned, oiled torsos and tiny thongs. The girls had gone for cocktails and a pole dancing class before finding themselves at a strip club - where a vivacious, drunken Brooke Davis had stolen the show. Now just Haley and Peyton remained, sipping on sangria while the bride-to-be practiced her new moves onstage while the surrounding, scantily-clad women encouraged her. Haley's head bobbed along to the music playing; she felt buzzed and knew she was drunk, but not uncontrollably so.

"Best. Party. Ever!" Brooke's voice screeched in Haley's ear as she threw herself into a vacant seat at the bar. "You guys are the best!"

Haley reached out at the last moment to steady her friend's chair - the more Brooke drank, the more exaggerated her movements and louder her voice became.

"You've got some sexy moves there, Brooke!"

The brunette tipped her head back and laughed deviously. "It was the best! Lucas is going to blow his..."

Clamping her hands over her ears, Haley started to sing loudly. "La, la laaaa, I can't hear you..."

Peyton joined in on the laughter. "Yeah, remember Davis - your future husband isn't a red-blooded man according to his best friend over here."

"Speaking of future husbands, what is he up to tonight?" Haley interrupted, her brow furrowing as she realized she hadn't heard about Lucas's plans.

"They just had a few drinks at Tric and then played some poker at Keith and Karen's".

Haley's eyebrows dipped down further. "Really? That's all? I thought Nathan would have had them flying to Vegas with hoards of strippers or something..."

"And that's exactly why Keith is Lucas's best man and not Nathan!" Brooke crowed.

"Wait, what?" Haley's inebriation overbalanced her and she grabbed at the edge of the bar to stop herself from sliding into Brooke's lap as she hurriedly turned towards her. "Keith? Keith is Luke's best man? I thought he said he Nathan was!"

"I think it's sweet," Peyton spoke up. "I know Keith was always going to be up there with Luke, but it's nice to have that special honor after all they've been through."

"But... but... You're her maid of honor!" Haley stabbed a finger in the blonde's direction, scandalized. "So you'll be walking down the aisle with the best man!"

Peyton and Brooke shared a smirk. "And you'll be walking down the aisle with Nathan!"

Haley groaned and thumped her head onto the bar, the wine swirling through her veins insulating her from any pain. "I swear, I have the worst friends in the world."

"Aww, you love us, Teacher Girl!" Haley felt herself being pulled into a bear hug by Brooke, the smell of her perfume and fruity alcohol filling her nose. Once she was returned upright, she saw the wicked grin on her friend's face.

"Plus, I was there for Nathan's suit fitting and that boy sure knows how to rock Hugo Boss. You'll be thanking me when you see him."

Haley groaned again as Brooke and Peyton's laughter sounded over her head. It wasn't hard to imagine Nathan in his suit, his blue eyes vibrant against the dark jacket that would show off his broad shoulders...

"Hell, I think every female guest at your wedding will be thanking you," Peyton piped up from the other side of Haley.

"On that note," Haley spoke up loudly, in an attempt to banish the screeching, drunken giggling around her, "I think we should get going."

"Sounds good to me," Brooke slurred. "I can't wait to show Lucas my new dance moves... and what's under this dress..."

Their exit from the bar and trip in the cab was filled with squeals and laughter, and it wasn't until Haley stumbled through her front door that she realized how drunk she actually dumped her keys on the counter and pulled her phone out of her purse as she kicked off her heels and headed towards her room, where she fought with the side zipper of her dress. The purple silk fabric slithered off her shoulders and down her legs until she was standing in front of her closet in her underwear..

Throwing herself onto her bed, Haley wasn't sure if it was her level of intoxication or her feelings for Devil12 that caused the ripple of excitement as she spied a MetYet notification on her screen. She rolled onto her back as she thumbed her phone open.

_Hey you, what are you up to?"_

Her blood felt much hotter as it pulsed through her veins and Haley felt sexy and wanton lying among her pillows, bare except for a couple of pieces of thin lace. Throwing much more than caution into the wind, she quickly typed, _Just lying in bed in my underwear._

Devil's message had been sent several hours ago, but it felt like only a second later when his response was buzzing in her hand. _Is that right? Gotta say, I picked you for more of a nightgown girl. Or maybe some cute striped pajamas. _

_Well I gotta say I'm disappointed your fantasies are so boring, _she tapped out. _Tonight it's a purple lace bra and a black thong._

_Oh my dear Halo, my fantasies are never boring. But I'm not complaining over your input..._

"Mmmm!" Haley moaned out loud to her empty room - Catsby had soundlessly and indignantly trotted out to the lounge the minute she'd haphazardly thrown herself onto her bed. Her blood still felt like lava flowing through her veins and she squeezed her thighs tightly, desperate to feel some friction on her aching core. It had been a long, long time since she had felt so sexy and desired. She wasn't a prude and she had desires just like the next woman, but her search for a serious boyfriend hadn't provided her with body with much attention. Lifting her phone above her head, she took a photo, the loud shutter noise breaking the silence around her. When she looked at the screen again, her phone had captured the swells of her bra-clad breasts, the pale skin of her stomach and the small black triangle of her thong that appeared just before her legs stretched to the edge of her screen.

She was drunk, she knew that, but not so much that she didn't appreciate the gravity of her actions. Her face wasn't in the photo, and the lighting in her room wasn't that great, anyway, but the image was enough to send her heart galloping. Haley didn't know how these things worked, but everything about Devil had brought her into new territory. Everything with him had been new, fun and terrifying. Why would this be any different? She needed to know what would happen next.

She attached the photo to the new message and pressed send.

* * *

"Holy shit!"

Across town, Nathan sat bolt upright in bed. There had been no warning from his phone that the message from Halo23 was going to send him into a near cardiac arrest. His head had been swimming with images associated to the words she had recently typed, and it took him a minute to comprehend that the photo that appeared on his screen wasn't simply a figment of his imagination.

"Shiiiiiit..." he whispered, eyes darting over every pixel as he tried to take everything in at once. True to her word, purple lace engulfed Halo23's breasts, edged with strips of shiny satin. They were large - not freakishly or unnaturally so, but soft and curvy even though she was clearly lying on her back. The pale, exposed expanse of skin below her bra looked tantalizingly soft and all Nathan wanted to do was run his hands and lips over it. Halo's hips had twisted slightly off the bed, giving him a clear view of her curves and the black strip of what was clearly the previously mentioned thong.

This woman was perfection.

He wasn't sure if half a minute had passed or half a year, but the small amount of functioning brain he possessed told him he had to reply straight away. A girl sends you near-nudes, he wasn't about to keep her hanging. He tried to still his shaking hands as he typed, his replies a flash of thought as they appeared in his brain.

_You are so beautiful._

_You look perfect._

_I wish I could touch you._

Ordinarily, he'd be afraid of coming on too strong or acting inappropriately, but Halo23 had been a constant in his thoughts since they'd started talking and the image of her lying across her bed dressed like that had burned all of his senses. He'd forgotten the headache he'd been suffering from since his last test, how his face had hurt from laughing and joking with Lucas and their friends earlier in the evening at his brother's bachelor party, how much he'd been thinking about agreeing to be friends with Haley and wondering if it could be possible... everything disappeared as he stared, transfixed at his iPhone.

_I wish you could touch me, too. If you were here, what would you want to do to me?_

Nathan's mouth was as dry as the Sahara, but he forced down a swallow as he took in Halo's words. He was desperate to slow himself down, remember this was real, his Halo23 who he wanted a chance with. She hadn't seemed like the type of girl who'd initiate phone sex - or whatever was happening right now - and Nathan sure as hell wasn't going to turn this opportunity down, but he knew he had to go slow.

_I thought I was the Devil... you're killing me here, Halo._

Her response had his phone pinging within seconds. _Can't angels be a little bad sometimes?_

He couldn't wait anymore, that was the only green light he was waiting for. He fired back, _Hell yeah they can. I want to touch your breasts, see if they're as soft as they look. Pinch your nipples between my fingers... I wonder if you like that. _

His hand had eased beneath the elastic of his boxers without him noticing, and it was only when his hardness was gripped tightly in his fist did he comprehend just how aroused he really was.

_Mmm... I love that. Pinch them harder, Devil. Pinch them hard and use your tongue to make it all better._

"Fuck..." Nathan groaned out loud. With his right hand - because he'd learnt from an early age how to dribble with both hands - he scrolled past the last few messages back up to Halo23's photo. He could just make out a tinge of pink between the spiderweb of the lace of her bra. It didn't take much imagination for him to see her sprawled out beneath him, purple bra discarded and her hands clutching his head to her chest.

_You taste so good, Angel. I want to lick you everywhere._

_God Devil, you're making me so wet._

Nathan groaned again. With one hand still on his phone, he swiped to the camera app and took a photo to attach to his MetYet message. The bulge that was gripped in his left fist was evident.

_I know, baby. Can you see how hard I am for you? Tell me you're touching yourself._

Half a minute later, a new photo appeared on his screen, almost identical to the first one Halo had sent, except for an arm snaking down her stomach, a strip of black fabric rising from between her legs as fingers disappeared under her underwear.

_I'm so jealous of your fingers._

_Pretend they're mine, Halo._

_Put them inside you. Pump fast._

Nathan continued the steady pumping of his left hand as he rapidly fired his heated instructions to Halo23. He'd engaged in an incomprehensible number of hot and explicit actions over his life, but what felt like the first time, he was focused on his partner, despite the fact that he had no idea who she was. Every thought running through his mind was to bring the woman behind Halo23 the most pleasure she'd ever experienced. Engaging in in this type of phone sex was single-handedly the hottest thing Nathan had ever done and he was determined she enjoy the experience as much as he was.

_I'm pretending you're inside of me, Devil. I'm so wet for you and you're so big, filling me up completely. _

Her words sent a jolt to the base of his spine and he could feel his entire body tensing, the need to release tightening his muscles and heating his veins.

_Faster, baby. I'm so close._ Nathan's thumb managed to negotiate the keys blindly as he sucked air into his lungs, desperate to hold off his release.

_It's been a long time since anyone has made me feel like this, Devil._

_I'm almost there._

Bright spots were appearing behind Nathan's eyes as pleasure filled every crevice, his hands shaking as he typed as fast as he could with one hand. _That's it, Angel. Come for me. _

His thumb had barely hit the 'send' button before he exploded. His eyes screwed up and mouth opened to release a low groan as his hand and stomach was hit with his creamy warmth. Nathan felt his body shudder repeatedly until his orgasm subsided at last. He'd had some relief earlier in the week in his shower, but the intensity of experiencing everything with Halo23 made it feel like he hadn't had a release in months. He could feel his heart thumping loudly and hear the ragged sounds of his breathing before the world finally seemed to silence.

Nathan retrieved his phone from where he'd dropped it on the sheets, eager to see what had happened to Halo. There was another photo, and the message _thank you. _Grinning to himself, he watched as the photo loaded. Halo's hips were arched high off the bed, and Nathan could see by the way her hand was angled that she had her fingers buried deep inside her. He could make out a small, trimmed patch of brown curls and his body, still coming down from the reaches of his orgasm, stirred again at the sight of it.

He couldn't believe how lucky he was to have contact with this woman, who could bring him to climax from the other end of the phone. Someone who was so kind and seemed to take away his all his worries just by reading and responding to his messages, who could so easily bring a smile to his face. He had resigned himself to never having that feeling again after he had left Haley, and his fame and career had simply made connecting to another woman that much more difficult, but Halo23 had surpassed his wildest expectations.

_You're welcome. The pleasure was all mine, trust me ;-) _

He was still grinning as he eased himself off the bed and went to wash up. His mind was made up, a kind of certainty had locked itself in place and for the first time in a long time, Nathan felt zero fear or uncertainty.

Returning to his bed, he sent one last message to Halo23 before switching his phone off and tossing it on the table beside him. His body and mine peaceful and sated, he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Not too far from Nathan's house by the beach, Haley's body felt boneless as she found herself dozing off, still on top of the covers, her bra off-kilter and her underwear soaked. She couldn't remember the last time she'd ever felt like this - if she ever had at all. The same bold, wanton feeling Devil12 inspired in her had left her feeling peaceful and well and truly satisfied. She felt no shame or embarrassment for what she had just done with a virtual stranger, although Devil wasn't a stranger to her, not really. He was funny and sweet, and from the look of his body from his photo, sexy as hell.

She knew she should get up to remove her makeup, clean herself up and get into her pajamas (Devil12 had been right - her oversized cotton nightgown was folded under her pillow waiting for her), but she was too happily exhausted to move. It was only the feel of her phone vibrating against her leg that gave her enough energy to sit up so she could see the screen.

The words that appeared sent a sour taste of panic into Haley's mouth and suddenly she felt wide awake, as if she'd received an electric shock. Feeling indecent, she hastily adjusted her bra and threw her bathrobe over her near-naked body as she read the words again, fear chilling her previously overheated body and raising goosebumps along her skin.

_I want to meet you in person_.


	12. Chapter 12

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Insert usual apologies about my delay in updating here.**

**This is a really strange, filler chapter. I'm not even sure why it's in here, but hey. Thank you so much to anyone still sticking with this story - I promise things will start moving along eventually! Also, apologies for any mistakes - it was pretty difficult getting this chapter done, so when I finished I really couldn't be bothered reading it over!**

**And now, after that encouraging introduction, on with chapter 12! **

* * *

Haley trudged towards the staff room, her body aching with exhaustion. Sleepless nights weren't a foreign concept to her back in college, but these days she just wasn't built for teaching teenagers all day on little sleep. Admittedly, she had been deliberately increasing her workload to push her to this very point of exhaustion, but for the past five nights sleep had evaded her; her brain was betraying her body, reminding her that no matter how much work she did, it wouldn't rest until she had stopped avoiding Devil12's last message to her. The day after Brooke's bacherlorette party had been torture; Devil12 had sent her half a dozen worried messages until she finally turned her phone off, hating herself. She knew it must have taken a lot for him to decide to meet her, but she simply couldn't bring herself to type three little letters to accept. She was also well aware of how her silence must look to him, but the fear of him thinking she wasn't interested still wasn't enough to turn her phone on. Not even after Brooke had stormed Haley's apartment demanding to know why she hadn't replied to her wedding duty-related messages, or Quinn popped over to beg her to answer her phone to their parents, who had been driving the older sister crazy, did Haley turn her phone on.

The truth was, the thought of meeting Devil12 in person and solidifying the relationship she had started online terrified her. She still hadn't told any of her friends about him; she'd not even mentioned that she'd signed up to the dating site. Chatting to Devil12 had been so natural - hell, she'd even engaged in text sex with him - he seemed to be just what she was looking for. Even over the last few days she'd yearned for his messages like hot chocolate on a snow day, but the thought that he could be too good to be true made her feel bitterly exposed. He meant something to her, but the fear of something going wrong, or not working out, or even to find out he was a fake and really married with kids in Norway, stopped her from reaching out. It was easier, at the moment at least, to fill her days with tasks to stop herself from thinking about him.

There was the other small matter of a certain ex-boyfriend who wouldn't go away. After a decade of her friends avoiding even the mention of his name, Nathan Scott had flowed back into her life like a river merging into the sea. Would the fluttering of her stomach at the thought of him shirtless, or in a tux, or the way his bright blue eyes pierced her brain ever dissipate now that he was in Tree Hill to stay? Or was it just a physical infatuation that would pass once she got used to the way he'd grown out of his teenaged body. She just prayed that she could get through Brooke and Lucas' wedding and gain some distance from him again.

The small, windowless room of the Tree Hill High School staff room was, thankfully, fairly empty when Haley walked through the door. She spotted the dark brown hair and slim build of Mia, a music teacher and one of her good friends, before sighing quietly at the sight of Carrie, a young and incredibly annoying PE teacher. Haley could tolerate Carrie better when Mia was around - the pair often indulging in somewhat bitchy commentary when Carrie, as she often did, bragged loudly about her life - but Haley was too tired to even pretend to listen to her go on about some guy she'd met in a bar last night, as she appeared to be doing now.

"He's just so incredible," Carrie was gushing as Haley dropped down in the seat beside Mia. "He is insanely talented and experienced, we talked about sports all night..."

"I'd bet she got to use her talent and experience in other ways last night," Haley mumbled under her breath to her friend. When Mia didn't respond, Haley turned to see the young music teacher staring up at Carrie with rapt fascination on her face. Frowning, she wondered what had drawn her from the usual status quo - their colleague's boastful promiscuity was one of their favorite inside jokes.

"So?! What happened next?" Mia desperately urged the story forward.

Haley stared at her friend as if she had grown a third head.

"Well..." Carrie hesitated. "I mean, we talked for ages. We got on _so_ well... oh my God, you know how sexy he looks on TV and magazines and things? Well in real life, he's just unbelievable. I mean, his eyes are so blue they're insane. And he smells so freaking good, you wouldn't believe it. He's so sexy, and his _body_..."

Carrie trailed off with a lustful sigh, one that Mia echoed as Haley's frown deepened in confusion. Before she could wonder further about who they were talking about, a long, brunette ponytail whipped past her face as Mia turned to her with urgency.

"You guys were at school here about the same time, weren't you Hales?"

"What?"

"You both went to Tree Hill High and you're the same age, aren't you? What was he like in high school? I bet he was sexy even then..."

"Who are you guys even talking about? And ew, Mia, we're teachers now," Haley shuddered. "It's not ok to even _think _about teenagers being sexy."

"Nathan Scott!"

Haley's pulse pushed faster against her neck, a seemingly Pavlovian response to the name that had been absent from her life for so long but, once again, was making a reappearance. Carrie had met Nathan?

It wasn't worth lying as it would be too easy to prove the truth, but that was Haley's first instinct as she looked up Carrie. Perched on top of the table with her long legs crossed and highlighted brown hair shining, she could just imagine her on Nathan's arm. Carrie had been a beauty pageant queen during college and would tell anyone who would listen that she could have played beach volleyball at a professional level. It wasn't hard to picture the pair they would make. Haley was ashamed at the painful stab of jealousy she felt in her side, she could taste it like she was sick in her mouth. _Of course_ they had met in a bar. _Of course_ they had gotten on well.

"Uh, yeah... yeah, we went to school together."

It wasn't a lie, Haley told herself. Mia had asked if they were at school together and Haley had told the truth. She hadn't asked if Haley had tutored him or if it had led to the most serious relationship Haley had ever had in her life.

"Oh my God, you are _so_ lucky," Mia sat back in her chair with envy shining from her face. "He is so damn hot. I can't believe he lives in Tree Hill again. I should start wearing makeup to the grocery store."

Haley wanted to roll her eyes; between being set up with Mia's brother's friend that led to Haley's disastrous date and the way she was gushing over Nathan, Haley was beginning to wonder about their friendship. It was her masochistic craving to hear more about Carrie and Nathan that stopped her, and instead, turned to Carrie to push for more details.

Before her mouth could even open, however, the door pushed open and a deep voice came through. "And here's the staff room... Feel free to help yourself to the coffee machine, or some water while you're here."

Haley didn't bother to turn around as she recognized the Varsity basketball coach's voice behind her, her eyes were still on Carrie sitting on top of the table in front of her. She was about to speak when she noticed the other woman's face pale dramatically beneath her usual fake-tanned glow, and a second voice - even more recognizable to Haley - speak up from behind her.

"Thanks a lot, Coach. It was great to meet you."

"You too, Scott. I think you'll be a great asset to us, once again."

Haley turned to see Coach Jones firmly shake Nathan's hand and clap him on the shoulder before turning to leave. She couldn't see the comical sight for herself, but all three female teachers were left staring open-mouthed at the topic of their conversation standing in front of them, as if they had conjured him there with their words. Nathan himself visibly jolted when he looked around to see where Coach Jones had left him, the deer-in-headlights expression briefly crossing his face before one corner of his mouth swung upwards in an amused smile.

"Haley James, fancy seeing you here."

Haley simultaneously raised her eyebrows at him, heard Mia's whimper beside her as he stepped closer towards them and took a deep breath. "I could say the same thing to you. What are you doing here?"

"I was just meeting with Coach Jones to talk about how I can help out with the Ravens."

"Aren't you too old to play high school basketball again?"

Nathan laughed at her uncharacteristic idiocy, unaware that her shock and surprise stemmed from him interrupting a conversation about himself. "I'm not playing or coaching or anything... I just thought I could talk to some of his players." He shrugged, and Haley could see it was a self-conscious action. "Some of them have got potential, but they're really arrogant and maybe hearing the importance of working as a team from someone besides their coach might help."

Surprise washed over Haley; she still wasn't accustomed to this mature, generous, modest version of the teenage boy who'd broken her heart, the boy who was not unlike the ones he was talking about.

Before she could respond, a voice gasped beside her, "Oh my God, you're Nathan Scott."

Mia was still sitting, her mouth gaping open at the sight of Nathan. Haley was aware of Nathan shifting uncomfortably in front of her. "Uh, yeah. I am."

"Nathan, this is Mia, a friend of mine and she's a music teacher here," Haley introduced them before turning to Carrie, who was still sitting on the table, an unreadable look on her pretty features. "And you know Carrie, I guess..."

"Nice to meet you," Nathan nodded at Mia. Haley couldn't help but notice the frown as he turned to Carrie. "I'm sorry, we know each other?"

For a fraction of a second, Haley felt her heart sink in disappointment. So that's how it was going to be - Nathan chatting up girls in bars and dropping them the next day? The thought had barely begun when the tone of Nathan's voice registered with her and she heard the hint of frostiness instead of a regular polite inquiry. Haley's eyes swung between Nathan and a very red-faced Carrie, wondering if she was imagining the tension.

"Oh yeah," Nathan snapped his fingers in a way that made Haley suspect that he'd recognized Carrie right from the start. "The girl from Tric last night... yeah, I'm sorry if I came across rude, but I was just having a quiet catch up with my brother...and, well..." he shrugged with feigned nonchalance. "You just weren't getting the hint."

Haley's jaw dropped as she watched shame creep across the PE teacher's pretty features. It wasn't a look she'd seen before.

"I'm... I'm so sorry, I..." Carrie stuttered.

Nathan ignored her and Haley was surprised further when he leaned in closer, a mischievous smirk playing on his lips. "I can't wait for tomorrow night, Hales."

Beside her, Mia inhaled so sharply it caused her to cough. Internally, Haley narrowed her eyes. It had been a decade, but she still knew Nathan Scott. What she didn't know is what he was playing at - the way he'd spoken to Carrie, the flirtatious tone he was using with her, calling her Hales with so much familiarity. Haley didn't miss the way he'd referred to tomorrow night as something akin to a date, when in reality it was simply a dinner with Brooke and Lucas and their family and friends before the wedding next week.

"I'll pick you up, I can get your address from Luke."

Nathan was still smiling at her, and his cologne was doing weird things to her brain. She could only nod and stammer with the same degree of shock she'd been experiencing since he first stepped into the room.

"Uh, yeah... ok."

Nathan's smile filled his face. "Great, I'll see you tomorrow."

Haley watched mutely as he stood up, smiled politely at Mia and walked out, leaving a haze of confusion in his wake.

"Uh, I have to go, too," mumbled Carrie. "Gotta prepare for class."

She had slipped out the door before Haley or Mia could even speak. The silence eventually broke when the music teacher turned to Haley with wide eyes.

"Oh. My. God. Did that just happen? Did we just catch Carrie lying her tiny ass off before? Are you going on a date with Nathan Scott? Does Nathan Scott know my name?"

Haley could hear the sound of her heart thumping in her ears. Mia's voice was doing nothing to help process her confusion. "Um, I gotta go, too," she blurted out, standing quickly and slinging her bag over her shoulder. "See you later."

She left Mia protesting in the staff room by herself as she hurried out the door and down the corridor to the exit to the car park, unsure of where Nathan would have gone but determined to track him down.

Spotting the familiar tall figure ahead of her, Haley hurried through the assortment of vehicles until she caught up with Nathan. "Mind telling me what that was about?"

Nathan turned, and if he was surprised to see her again, he didn't show it. "I'm so sorry, Hales. I shouldn't have done that."

Startled by his apology, Haley shook her head. "I don't even know _what_ you just did."

"I shouldn't have been so rude to that Cassie chick, for starters. It's just, she came up to us last night and practically propositioned me right there at the bar! I was trying to spend some time with Luke and she just wouldn't leave us alone. I ended up telling her to please fuck off."

Haley raised an eyebrow. "Well, you did say please... And according to _Carrie_," she emphasized, "you guys got on _so_ well and talked for ages."

"Seriously?!" Nathan tipped his head towards the sky. "This sort of shit happens all the time, I try to be nice and polite and girls take things way out of hand. Nathan Scott five years ago might have taken some girl in a bar back to his hotel room, but that was a long time ago. "

Nodding slowly and trying hard not to think of Nathan picking up random sluts, Haley said "I can see how that can happen. Her pride probably took a hit because you brushed her off, so instead of telling us how desperate and pathetic she was, she lied and said you were into her."

"It's just impossible to shake off a reputation when women like her exist, but probably shouldn't have been such an asshole," Nathan admitted, grumpily. "And I shouldn't have thrown you under a bus like that."

Haley felt her emotions dissipate rapidly. "It's ok, Nathan... Mia's a friend so she'll understand when I explain, and Carrie's a cow... It was kinda nice to see her brought down a notch or two."

Nathan smiled again, a genuine one that crinkled his eyes and made Haley's stomach somersault. To mask the swooping sensation, she blurted out, "I mean, what are friends for, right?"

She'd never felt more awkward and geeky in her life. Nathan's smile simply turned into his signature smirk. "Right. Well, I definitely owe you a ride tomorrow. I'll pick you up about half an hour before?"

"Is um... is your girlfriend going?" If she was going to make a fool of herself, Haley figured she might as well commit to it.

"My what?"

"You said, um... you said, that day at the Rivercourt, that you've got someone special in your life? Is she coming to the dinner? She'll be at the wedding, right?"

Nathan stared at her for such a long time, she didn't think he was going to answer, before he finally replied, "Yeah... no, she won't be coming. I don't think... I don't think she was as into me as I was into her."

Haley's heart tugged between feeling relieved and feeling sad for him - he looked like someone had kicked his puppy. "I'm sorry, Nathan."

"Well, I was bound to screw it up somehow. Probably better it happened early on, right?"

"You don't always have to be at fault, Nathan. Sometimes getting close to someone new is terrifying. Maybe you're just a lot braver than she is?"

"Yeah, maybe," Nathan agreed, but Haley could see he wasn't convinced.

The school bell vibrated in the air around them, and Haley glanced upwards. "Well, that's my cue. See you tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow," Nathan confirmed.

Haley hurried back towards the building, her brain not focused on her class ahead nor on her empty stomach, having not being able to eat anything during her break. She thought about what she had said to Nathan - how terrifying it was getting close to someone new. She thought about Devil12 - how much she really missed hearing from him and how much guts it must've taken to ask her to meet in person.

When she got to her classroom, the first thing she pulled out wasn't her lessons folder but her phone. She powered it on, swiping aside the dozens of notifications from her sister, her parents and friends and tapping the small red icon of MetYet. She thought about how soon after they'd begun talking, both she and Devil12 had agreed to mute incoming messages from the site, both deciding to explore their budding connection instead of alternative options. She thought about how he always checked in with her every evening to see how her day had gone, and how he always had some lame joke to make her smile. She thought about how worshiped and satisfied his sexy texts had made her feel, how she had come harder than she ever had before.

She typed quickly as her students began to file into the classroom, her message popping up in a red bubble on the screen:

_I want to meet you, too._


	13. Chapter 13

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: In keeping with the tradition of all author's notes for this story: here is my apology for taking so long to update, here is me complaining about how I'm struggling to write anything decent, insert massive thank you to anyone that has reviewed because it truly does help me write and sorry for any typos/mistakes/crappy writing. Oh, and the usual disclaimer that I don't own anything.**

Nathan scrutinized his reflection in the mirror for the eight time that morning. Not that he was counting specifically, but with each perusal came a fresh shirt and the pile of 7 shirts behind him on his bed made it kind of obvious.

Finally settling on blue and white shirt that met his "casual-but-not-too-casual" criteria, he gave his hair one last tug in the direction he wanted it to go before grabbing his keys and heading out the door before he could second - or ninth - guess his appearance.

He only had one shot for the perfect first impression. The professional basketball player that still resided in him knew that confidence was key at this point; he had to embrace the pressure and use it to his advantage, not let himself buckle under it and choke. He felt more pressure riding on his first meeting with Halo23 than he did when he first played against Cleveland in his Eastern Conference rookie game. After ghosting him for days, her sudden and unexpected reply saying she wanted to meet felt like a second chance to Nathan. He wasn't going to blow it.

It had taken Nathan the best part of a day before he realized that Halo23 hadn't replied to his text saying he wanted to meet. He'd crashed into one of the best sleeps he'd ever had and spent most of the following day re-reading and enjoying their sexy exchange the night before. He'd spent the time realizing that there couldn't be a more perfect woman for him on the planet and was filled with nothing but positivity towards the blossoming relationship.

But as the sun started to set and his phone remained silent, Nathan's doubts started to creep in. A simple "is everything alright?" message had been fired off, but there had been nothing but silence for five, long, agonizing days. To make things worse, he'd met Haley in the Tree Hill High staff room, looking so professional and grown-up, so beautiful in a way he'd never seen before, and ended up making an idiot of himself trying to brush off that girl from the bar who happened to be one of Haley's colleagues. As if things couldn't get worse, he'd had to admit to Haley that his relationship with the "someone special" he'd mentioned to her had fizzled out. Nothing bruised the ego more than having to admit to his ex-girlfriend that he wasn't as irresistible as everyone thought he was.

He'd heard his phone go off as he was driving away from the school, but hadn't had the usual knee-jerk reaction to dive for it, as he would have done a week ago when every message was from Halo23. It had been a shock to get home and discover that she had replied and that, without any explanation for her five-day silence, she wanted to meet him. Nathan wasn't going to question it.

_There's a little cafe in a town called Tree Hill that I think you'd like,_ he typed out. _It's called Karen's Cafe, on the corner of Front and Grace streets. Friday, 10am?_

He knew the cafe would be safe - Karen's cool and cozy business was somewhere he could relax and feel comfortable and he had the feeling Halo23 would love it, too. He knew Brooke had organised something called "manipedis" - whatever that was - with her mom, Karen, Peyton and Haley for the day before the wedding, so that ruled out any curious eyes from being around the cafe that morning. On a stroke of genius, he told Lucas he had a really important meeting and would catch up with him later, but encouraged him to spend some quality time with Keith, some father/son bonding that he hadn't ever gotten from his biological father.

It was all going to work out perfectly. Not caring that it was only just after 9am, Nathan jumped into the car and headed away from the beach and into town. As his foot pressed the accelerator, he couldn't help but feel like he was heading towards his future

Haley braced her arms on the steering wheel of her car, parked across the road from Karen's Cafe, as she worked to slow down and deepen her breaths. It wasn't even 9:30am and she still had plenty of time to prepare for her first meeting with Devil12, but Haley James was nothing if not organised and a planner.

She knew she had set her location search settings on MetYet to a 150 mile radius, but she had expected to match up with someone in Raleigh, or even Charleston. When Devil12 had suggested meeting at the very place she'd spent more time in aside from her own home (although her mom would like to argue it was the opposite) Haley's stomach twisted with a potent cocktail of excitement and anxiety. It was all getting real: this man that made her laugh and smile and orgasm through a phone was going to be meeting her in a little over half an hour in her own home town.

After some frantic panicking and using her best negotiating skills on Brooke to pull out of the scheduled pre-wedding nail appointment without a legitimate reason, Haley had agreed to meet Devil12 at Karen's Cafe. Leaning against the cool brick on the shady side of the building, Haley thumbed through the messages she'd exchanged with him the previous day, the fluttering in her stomach intensifying with anticipation.

_How will I recognize you when I see you?_

Devil12's reply had made her swoon as if she were in a Jane Austen novel: _I'll be the one whose heart is racing_

_Seriously though, I've been waiting a long time to find someone like you, Halo. I'll just know._

_You've been waiting a long time to find someone like me, or me? _Haley had fired back, a smile firmly fixed in place.

_I think you know the answer to that ;-)_

_You're quite charming, you know that?_

_You haven't even seen my A game, Angel._

Once again, her heart did a somersault inside her chest. He had taken to calling her Angel on occasion, and the fact that he remembered why Halo had been her childhood nickname and the overall swoon-factor of the name had completely melted her.

_Oh lord, help me if that's true!_

Feeling more confident about what she was getting herself into, Haley tucked her phone back in her bag, pulled her shoulders back and stepped out of the car, feeling more at ease after re-reading their exchange. She knew being early would pay off - aside from giving her a chance to settle in and keep a careful eye on any man who looked to be in his mid-twenties to mid-thirties that walked through the door by himself, she knew the cafe would be quiet at that time of day and she'd have the chance to relax and enjoy the experience without feeling too self-conscious.

As she neared the door, she stepped back to let a young couple with a baby stroller enter first. The proud dad had one arm protectively on the small of his wife's back - Haley knew they were married because she couldn't ignore the way the ring had gleamed in the sunlight - the other holding the door open. The woman, who looked about Haley's age or perhaps a little younger, smiled adoringly up at him in thanks. The moment caused a wave of envy and warmth to spill over Haley; she wanted that: the kind, protective man, the diamond on her finger gripped around the handle of a baby stroller, the private smiles of happiness. She wanted love. In a few short weeks, she'd gone from thinking she'd never feel the way she'd felt 10 years ago in Nathan's arms, to remembering that there was a possibility someone else was out there for her - that lightning could strike twice.

"Karen, what are you doing here?"

The dark haired eponymous owner of the cafe looked up. "Haley, hi."

Immediately recognize her distracted tone, Haley moved quickly towards the counter. "Is everything ok? Why aren't you at the salon with Brooke?"

"I was on my way there, but Lisa called me in to say there had been a huge delivery to the back door and she couldn't move it," Karen nodded towards the young waitress who was wiping a table in the corner. "Then I get here to find the order is completely messed up and they've only delivered half of what I put through, but of course they've invoiced the full amount..."

Haley glanced at the bills Karen had been studying, momentarily distracted from the reason she'd come to the cafe in the first place. "Can I help with anything? You shouldn't be moving all the stock by yourself, anyway."

Karen waved away the concern. "No, no, it's fine. Luckily some hired muscle happened to walk in just when I needed it. I just have to do some stocktake as I unpack."

"I've got it covered, Karen," a familiar, deep voice interrupted. Over the delectable aromas of brewed coffee and sugary muffins, Haley inhaled a lungful of something even more delicious. It was clean and masculine and made her mouth water. "I've been checking the contents of the boxes as I move them."

"Speaking of hired muscle!" Karen exclaimed, happily. "Nathan, you didn't have to do that."

"It's not a problem. And I'm not actually hired muscle, Karen. You offered me a slice of your apple pie in exchange for doing the heavy lifting. Pie doesn't count as currency."

"You and your fancy business studies," Karen swatted Nathan's sizable bicep, laughing.

"Seriously, it's fine Karen. I've cleared most of the boxes from the doorway and it won't take me long to write up the numbers for you. Go, do your wedding stuff with Brooke."

Haley had quickly moved past her surprise of seeing Karen at the cafe, but the shock of seeing Nathan was harder to budge. She didn't know how long she'd been gaping at him until he looked over the counter and saw her for the first time. He seemed just as startled to see her as she was to see him.

"Haley?" The expression on Nathan's face resembled something close to panic. Haley frowned slightly at his reaction as she watched his eyes slide to his watch before taking in the empty cafe and back to her face. "What are you doing here?"

"He's got a point... what are you doing here, Haley? I thought the appointments were at 9 o'clock?" Karen frowned.

Under the scrutiny of a pair of warm brown eyes and a second pair of deep, clear blue, Haley felt herself grow warm. This wasn't part of the plan! She might have been able to handle meeting Devil12 with Karen nearby, but Nathan was a completely different story. The eyes and body she'd tried to shut out since she first brushed past him at Clay and Quinn's new home absolutely could not be around to witness the first time she met someone who had become so special to her. Someone, in fact, who might finally be able to erase the damage Nathan had caused to her heart and her ego when he left her ten years ago.

"Ah, umm..." Haley's brain whirred, trying to piece everything together. It wasn't too long before Devil12 would be walking through the door and she had to put a stop to their meeting. "Coffee! I'm here for coffee!"

Karen's usually omniscient eyes narrowed in confusion. "I got held up with something so I thought I'd bring coffee for everyone to make up for it," Haley continued in a rush. "Can I get four... no, five coffees to take away please?"

"Well, I guess we can both turn up late together," Karen finally turned to the coffee machine and laid out five takeaway cups on the counter. "Are you sure you're ok to finish up here, Nathan?"

"What? Oh yeah, uh, sure... of course."

"Ihavetogotothebathroom" Haley rushed out, and without making eye contact with the pair behind the counter, she dashed off in the direction of the restrooms.

Throwing herself into the nearest stall, she didn't know if she wanted to throw up, cry, or throw up while crying. She hadn't expected any of this to happen at all and she'd wanted this first meeting to go so perfectly. With shaky hands, she pulled her phone out of her bag and noticed it was 10 minutes until their arranged time. It took Haley three attempts to press the right icon for the app and type the letters out correctly.

_I'm sorry, I can't do this_.

Haley collapsed onto the closed toilet seat lid, not caring how disgusting the action might be, and put her head in her hands. Wasn't she allowed something good to happen, just this once? Or was Nathan being at Karen's some kind of cosmic payback for all the dates she had bailed on in the past?

The quiet ping of her phone had her sitting upright, almost too afraid to look at the screen. What if she'd blown it with Devil12 already? She'd already ghosted him for nearly a week when he first suggested meeting in person - what if he thought she just wasn't interested? He could easily move on, block her profile and throw himself back into the pool of women who had signed up to MetYet looking for a serious relationship. The guy was sweet, funny, charming as hell and - from what Haley could see - had stomach muscles that looked like they had been carved from marble; he would have no problem charming his way into another woman's phone and heart with another cheesy pick-up line.

Haley took a deep breath and looked at her phone.

_Halo? Is everything ok?_

"Oh God," she muttered quietly, closing her eyes to shut out her surroundings. She had bailed on him literally minutes before he was due to arrive and _he _was checking if _she_ was ok? She felt like the worst person on earth.

_I know it's last minute and I'm sorry if you've had to travel ages just to meet me, but something came up._

"Haley?" Karen's voice came from the other side of the toilet stall door, accompanied by a small knock. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine!" dropping her phone back into her purse, Haley threw open the door and smiled brightly at the older woman. "Just... you know... really needed to pee!"

"Ok..." Karen looked at her curiously. "Are you sure you're ok, sweetie?"

A small part of Haley wanted to break down in Karen's comforting arms and tell her how Nathan continued to have this effect on her and she was afraid he always will and she'd never be able to fall in love with someone else again, but thankfully, the larger, more rational part of her knew that this wasn't the time or place. Tossing her neatly curled hair over her shoulder and turning the wattage of her smile up to blinding levels, she nodded like a bobble head figurine on a car dashboard.

"Of course! Let's get going!"

She relieved Karen of the coffee carrier tray and strode back into the cafe as confidently as she could. The large room was empty and she studiously avoided looking back at the counter to see if Nathan was still there. She threw the door open, crossed the street to her car and waited for Karen to catch up.

Haley had no idea that if she had looked back, she would have seen Nathan Scott still standing behind the cafe counter, looking forlornly at his phone.


End file.
